Since you've been gone
by Gina Callen
Summary: It had been a year since Sidarov, just under a year since Kensi had gone to Afghanistan and he'd been paired up with Nell. Deeks finally found himself and something he didn't realise he was missing. NOT DENSI...please don't kill me. Written for K0nflicti0n. Taking votes on if this is a Neeks or Dell? story.
1. Chapter 1

Deeks stretched and woke up as his curtains were opened.

"Nell?!" he groaned as his partner placed a bag with a coffee and a doughnut on his nightstand.

"Marty?!" She smiled back, "It's a beautiful day, I've been up for hours, I cleaned my apartment, shopped, fed your dog and walked him." She informed him with a smile.

"Traitor." He shot at Monty, who sat by Nell's feet wagging his tail.

Nell smiled, "Deeks… I know you wanted to spend today alone… but…"

"No." Deeks pulled the duvet over his head, "I don't want to think about it."

"Callen is spending the day with Sam; it's not bad that you'd remember today, but you shouldn't be alone."

Deeks pulled the duvet down and sat up.

"I don't want to remember this Nell, I don't want to go back there," He fought to keep the emotion from his voice but his eyes teared up. "I can't…"

Nell took a chair from the corner of his room and put it next to the bed.

"You can't stay here Deeks… you need to get out see some sun, maybe surf?"

"Why can't I just stay here? Remember the day it all went wrong… remember what he did to me and to Sam." Deeks groused.

"Because then you let Sidarov win." Nell said, looking Deeks right in the eye, "And what did your mother teach you?"

"Never let them win," Deeks said flatly. "Low blow Jones." He said although his mouth upturned slightly in a smile.

"So surf?" she asked.

Deeks shook his head, "Not today, been thinking of visiting my mom again, do you wanna come?" he asked. "You know she loves you."

Over the year, Nell has trusted Deeks and had been let in on his secrets and she had let him in on hers, they were true partners.

Nell stood up and threw a towel at Deeks, "Ok Mr.… Up and at 'em, I'll take Monty out again, you'd better be washed and dressed by the time I get back. I'd hate to have to go into your bathroom to get you," she grinned, knowing as he did that it was an empty threat.

She left and Deeks got out of bed and headed for the shower.

He got as far as the bathroom mirror and stopped, staring intently at the spot where exactly a year ago, he was bleeding out of his mouth and he thought he was going to die.

He heard her voice again as clear as day.

"I have to leave you, you have to stay here." She had ordered.

"No." he moaned, begging her with his eyes to stay, to release him and back him up like a partner should.

He watched disbelievingly as she walked out leaving him there.

He sank to his knees in the bathroom and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"You out yet?" Nell called as she let herself and Monty back into the house.<p>

Deeks opened the bedroom door and walked out into his living room

"What time did you get up?" he asked, looking around him at his immaculate living room.

"Er…." Nell grinned, "I still have your trash if you want me to put it back?" she offered picking up the bag.

"Don't you dare?" Deeks laughed, pulling the bag from her hand. "I'll take that," he walked to the end of his balcony and tossed the trash which landed expertly in the dumpster.

He walked back into the apartment with his arms spread wide. "All done!" he smiled.

"So are we going?" Nell asked.

Deeks grinned, "Hold on I'll check she's home," He picked up his cell phone, "Mom… it's Martin." He said as she picked up.

Deeks waited as his mother said hello.

"Can we come over and see you, yeah… We, I'm bringing Nell and Monty." He smiled as she agreed, "Ok are you at the office?" he asked. "Ok then bye mom."

He closed the phone and turned to Nell, "Mom's at the downtown office, but she said swing on by we can join her for lunch."

Nell smiled and grabbed Monty's leash.

* * *

><p>The law offices of Deeks, Smith and Harran were on the corner of a rundown low rent block. Shelly Deeks' office was on the third floor of the building and Deeks and Nell climbed the stairs with Monty following him.<p>

Monty shot off as Deeks opened the door to the waiting room; Deeks looked to Nell worried as a shriek came from inside the office.

As he rounded the corner, he saw two small children squealing in delight as they tickled Monty, "Look Mommy a doggie!" they laughed.

The mother looked up and jumped as she saw a woman and a man enter, and then she saw who it was. "You're Martin Deeks aren't you?" she asked with a slightly nervous smile.

Deeks grinned "In the flesh," he admitted.

"I'm Mary-Lou Dolton, your mother's working on my case, and she said you'd been helping her, I saw your picture on her desk."

Nell smiled at Deeks as he looked embarrassed, "it's ok, I like to help, this is my partner, Nell Jones, she's been helping too, on our off hours,"

"I really appreciate it, we were here to thank your mother and you both too, he got thirty years this morning, he'll never hurt me or my children again, and I wanted to offer your mother some money, to help."

Shelly walked out of her office, "Now Mary-Lou I told you we do pro-bono work, I am paid by the state," she smiled joining them.

"But your son and Miss Jones?" Mary-Lou said.

"We were happy to help." Nell said quickly as Deeks moved away, keeping his distance, knowing that the woman would still be jumpy with a man so close.

She hugged Shelly and Nell, "Thank you all so much." She said, "I have to take my children home now, we are going to move across the state and make a new start, I have so much packing to do. Emily, Dillon, come along."

She gave the children a tug as they patted the dog goodbye and left.

"It was a nice thing you two did for her." Shelly said.

"Mom, really… it's not a problem, helping people like Mary-Lou and her family rid themselves of an abuser like Anton Dalton and knowing that they are getting a fresh start is worth it." Marty said.

Shelly grabbed her purse and locked up her office.

"So lunch?" she offered.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table with their lunch, Shelly looked at her son.<p>

He was quiet and slightly moody.

"It's ok son," she said, "I can see how hard it is for you today, it's been a year,"

"You didn't come to the hospital mom; you didn't see how bad it was, not at first." Deeks said sadly.

Nell put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I was in Seattle speaking at a women's refuge conference, I did head back as soon as I could." She said, knowing he was spiraling again.

Nell saw the start of Deeks' PTSD start up, "Deeks Monty looks tired, we'd better get him back." She said. "Thank you for lunch, Ms Deeks."

"No problem Nell, maybe we'll get together next week." She said brightly as Deeks sat there.

'Call me later' she mouthed to her. Nell nodded and helped Deeks up.

He walked automatically to the car and stood on the passenger side. Since Kensi had gone to Afghanistan Deeks had driven and Nell had ridden shotgun. But that was not what Deeks needed today, Nell moved and Deeks grabbed her arm.

"No, don't leave me here!" he said

Nell had done this a few times before, "Sit here Deeks, I'm not going anywhere."

Deeks sat in the car and Nell, after adjusting the seat drove them all home.

She helped him in the apartment and sat him on the sofa.

"Nell?" Deeks said not sure where he was and really hoping he wasn't at work.

Nell sat beside him, "It's ok Marty, and you're home and safe."

Deeks looked at her.

Over the year, she had risked her life for him. She had never ridiculed him or put him down in front of the others.

He had fallen in love with Kensi, more he had fallen in love with the idea of being in love with Kensi, he had done so mostly because she had allowed it, and she had dangled him and his emotions, putting him down when it suited her. She had been in a subtle way his abuser, allowing him to love her when she deemed it needed and when not he was treated as her fool. For him her leaving after he'd gotten over the initial shock had been a God send.

Slowly, over the past year he had got his life back together.

Slowly, he had found his own worth and self esteem.

Slowly, he had noticed two things.

One. He wasn't in love with Kensi, only the idea of him being in love with her. Like it was expected of him, the same way it had been expected for him to fall for his last partner, Jess Traynor.

And Two… He did love this woman in front of him, the woman who treated him like a person and never belittled him or dropped him for a better offer.

He loved Nell!

Nell looked at him, "Marty? Marty, come on partner, come back to me… I'm here I'm not going anywhere until you say it's ok for me too…."

Her last words were cut off as he leant over and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nell leaned back in shock. "Marty?" she looked at him.

He looked back shyly. "Er… yeah, sorry?" he said worried that she was mad with him, the first time he'd kissed Kensi she'd roared off on a motorbike and… well that didn't end well.

"You know I'm not Kensi don't you?" Nell said worried that Deeks was having a flashback.

"I should hope not." Deeks said, "Or I just kissed the wrong girl." He gave a small smile and looked at her.

She wasn't mad, she wasn't going to punch him, and she had, what in his opinion was, the cutest small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he started to move, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why?" She asked, her green hazel eyes looking deep into his blue ones. "Why did you?"

"Why?" he asked incredulously "Because you're you, you're funny, you're smart, you treat me like a person, you don't hurt me, you don't mess with my feelings and if I'm crashing and burning here could you tell me, so I can walk away before I hit the ground because…"

He stopped as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>As they pulled apart Nell just looked up at him, "You're not crashing." She said simply.<p>

"Wow." Deeks said, "Just Wow… I… I feel like I can breathe."

Nell cocked her head, she'd been his partner for nine months, two since she'd become a full fledged field agent and she knew when he was about to tell her something that she needed to hear. He was shifting and mentally preparing himself.

So she waited.

"I loved Kensi… I really did, I loved the idea of someone like her liking me. Me. The rotten waste of space my father loved to beat."

Nell lay her hands in her lap, waiting as he walked through his memories and emotions.

"I thought it was because I was a detective you know not a full agent, Sam and Callen, they bait me, tease me… I just figure ok, it's hazing I can take it, it's nothing physical… I doesn't hurt… except when it does. I'm not a good enough for them, they are smart. Sam was a SEAL, Callen speaks more languages than God… or at least Hetty? Maybe? Kensi was this super hot sniper and a federal agent as well… I'm just a detective."

Nell opened her mouth to speak, but Deeks took her hand.

"I am, I am just the liaison detective, I never felt good enough to take the paperwork that Hetty did for me. I mean, if I were they would know about my mom, the work she does for abused and battered women and children in Los Angeles, but they never once asked me. I would have told them, I was Kensi's partner for over 2 years, not once did she ask me, not even when I was helping her get to know her mother again. She knew I shot a man when I was eleven, but she never asked why… she never! I lied to her once, told her I had pulled a gun on my father during Thanksgiving one year when I was about 24. I was eleven and it was my birthday." His voice broke as the tears he was holding back fell.

He didn't feel ashamed, he never felt ashamed with her.

"She never asked why." He said as Nell moved closer to him. "But she was the one in charge, the one who called the shots… _**She**_ drove, _**She**_ picked the music, _**She **_called the shots, _**She**_…"

"My God!" Deeks jumped up and walked over to the window. "She left me there… She knew how much I hurt, and she _**LEFT **_me there!"

"Deeks, Kensi was doing what she felt was right to get Sidarov." Nell said trying to placate him.

"But it wasn't was it!" Deeks snapped. "I'm sorry," he went and sat beside her, "I don't mean to be angry at you, you did nothing wrong, you know that… it's just that..." He visibly deflated.

Nell smiled, "it's ok, I was confused though, I thought you and Kensi were meant to be?" she hoped he wouldn't change his mind about her now.

She looked at him, the deep blue of his eyes as the emotions and feelings he was dealing with whirled behind them and the way his hair, in her opinion was just perfect for him, to her he was beautiful.

"God No!" Deeks sighed, "If I had stayed with her I would have, I think maybe that's why Hetty sent her away, so I could see if I was being pulled into a destructive relationship… I think, I take after my mom more than I care to admit Nell." He smiled and clasped her hand pulling her into his side and laying back enjoying the feel of her there, "I think if it were meant to be, I would have missed her more, and not felt so apprehensive each time she was due to come on the monitor."

"I thought it was because you were looking forward to seeing her?" Nell said honestly.

"No… I was scared, I was scared she'd turn around and laugh at me for being left behind, I wasn't good enough to go out into the field and back her up, I was not as good as Granger, The first time we were due to see each other, that case with the kid and the terrorist money… I thought I was gonna puke, my skin itched and I was so uncomfortable, it reminded me of the days I was late home from school and my father got home first." He didn't add anymore, with her he didn't have to, they had talked a lot about his childhood and hers when they first became partners.

He reached his arm around her, "I ended up so relieved when she wasn't there, I had to make sure I was busy the second time, I just couldn't face it. But I kept up the pretense… that's all I do is pretend…" He turned and looked at her right in the eyes, "Except with you, I have no need to pretend with you. You see me for who I truly am and you don't ridicule me." He said kissing her gently again.

"What I see is a brave, smart, funny detective, whose heart is so big that he'll put others first each and every time. A Man who has been through so much, but has come out the other side stronger for it. A man…" Nell bit her lip in worry, but then went for it, "A man who saw past my flaws to love me as much as I fell for him."

"You don't have any…. Wait… You love me?" Deeks let out a full on grin, "Really?!"

Nell nodded and Deeks swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Callen lay back on the lounger in Sam's garden as they fired up the grill, Sam's daughter and wife were playing happily in the pool and Callen took a drink from the bottle of beer in his hand.<p>

Sam smiled and sat next to him taking the other beer out of his hand, "Thanks."

"So you're good?" Callen asked as he watched his partner.

Sam smiled, "It's been a year G, my heart is good, Michelle is safe, my daughter's safe, it's all good."

"So no Nate then?" Callen smirked.

Sam laughed, "He called this morning, we talked for an hour, and did he call you?"

Callen grinned, "He always calls me…Didn't answer though."

"Nell's shaping out well as an agent, don't you think?" Sam said looking over at Callen.

"She's doing great, I mean she's gotta keep Deeks in line." Callen said noncommittally.

She wasn't Kensi, but Nell was trying and she was easy to work with, but Callen didn't like change and secretly had hated that the dynamics of the team were off from the norm.

"Although I think Deeks is, I dunno, different without Kensi there, I mean he's trying harder have you noticed?" Sam said, looking up as his daughter squealed with delight as she swam with Michelle.

"Daddy look at me! I'm swimming!" she shouted, waving in his direction, "Uncle Callen…Did you see?"

Callen waved, "You're doing great honey!" he called.

Sam waved too, "You think Nell is the cause of Deeks trying to make himself more of an asset to the team?" he asked.

"I dunno, but can it be a bad thing?" Callen asked in reply.

Sam stood up and walked over to the steaks on the grill and flipped them and turned his wife and daughter's chicken breasts so they would cook evenly.

"Maybe we should invite Nell and Deeks to our cook outs some time."

"Na…then we'd have to invite Eric…and Hetty!" Callen said, dismayed, it wasn't that he didn't want to share, but Sam's family were like his family and he wanted to keep them safe and separate.

"Michelle, Kam', food'll be ready soon you wanna get changed?" Sam called.

Michelle nodded and lifted their daughter out of the pool. Kamran ran towards Callen, "Whoa munchkin, you dry up first, ok?" he said holding her at arm's length.

Kamran nodded, then grinned and shook her head from side to side, her plaits spraying water everywhere and both men yelled in protest, trying to protect themselves with their arms as Michelle caught up to her, "Good girl, now Uncle Callen and Daddy have gotten wet too, we can go and dry up." She wrapped a towel around her daughter and steered her towards the house.

Michelle tossed Callen as small towel. "Here G." she grinned as he caught it.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam protested.

"Suck it up SpongeBob," she grinned going inside.

Sam walked over to Callen, "Gimme that!" he said, grabbing the towel of him and wiping his face with it.

* * *

><p>Nell lay in his arms on the couch, he reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face, "You're beautiful, you don't have any flaws." He said softly.<p>

"I have plenty of flaws Marty, I'm obsessive, I have a minute attention to detail, I'm short, I…" Deeks leaned over and kissed her again.

Nell laughed, "You know you can't keep doing that, I mean, if you did that in the bullpen or in ops…." Her smile faded.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do; everyone assumes you still have a thing for Kensi, just as they assume I have a thing for Eric, just because I kissed him under the mistletoe once."

"They shouldn't assume," Deeks gave a small laugh, "Does it matter that I don't care what they think. I'm moving on, at least, if we are doing this then I'm moving on and they don't need to know at all. Sam never told us about his wife, Callen doesn't tell us about all the women he dates, Eric doesn't tell us about all the women he dates."

Nell coughed, "men…" she said behind her hand.

"Really?" Deeks looked at her as Nell nodded. "See! If Eric can keep that to himself, then yeah, why should we tell the others?" he argued.

"But Hetty." Nell was worried about how her mentor would take this, she knew that Hetty had thought that Deeks would be a good thing to help Kensi out of her 'one date wonder' syndrome.

"I would hope Hetty would be pleased for us, if we I have to I'll go back to being a beat cop and hand out parking tickets rather than lose you."

Nell smiled, that from Deeks was the most unselfish thing he had ever said, she knew after talking with him, he wanted nothing more than to become a federal agent, he was just waiting until he felt he had enough skills to really join the team.

* * *

><p>Owen Granger watched the sun come up as Kensi stirred in her bunk.<p>

He knew she'd be waking soon, she always woke with the sun, and they had been partners for nine months now. For both of them this year had been a year of change, He had confided in her his deepest secret and she'd cried, fought and snapped at him for a month. But that had slowly changed. He filled a mug up and watched as she slept remembering the day when he'd let her in on the real reason he'd joined the NCIS offices in Los Angeles.

They had been near Kandahar, investigating a cache of Taliban weapons when he'd spotted a sniper taking aim at her.

He leapt over the Marine behind her and pushed her forcefully to the ground as the bullet went just over her head.

"You ok baby girl?" he asked and then he'd stopped, realizing what he had said.

"What?!" she asked,

"You ok Blye?" he asked again.

She sat up as the coast cleared and dusted herself off, Granger moved away.

"My dad used to call me that." She said walking up behind him. "Did you used to come over when I was a child?"

"It doesn't matter," Granger said, turning and walking back towards the Hummer ready to go.

She looked at him a few times, she had seen his face the second before he jumped, and he had looked terrified for her. Why?

"Granger, Thank you." She said as they pulled up outside the shelter they were staying at.

Granger walked in, he didn't say a word, but went straight to his bunk.

She grabbed a coffee and paced outside his room for a moment. He was hiding something, something about her, something about her family and she needed to know.

She pulled the door open, opened her mouth to yell and stopped.

Owen Granger was sitting on his bunk holding a photo and crying.

Angrily, he wiped his eyes and glared at her, "You have something to say Ms Blye?" he snapped.

She looked shocked, "Er…No…I…Sorry," she turned to go, and then she caught sight of the photo he held. It was Julia Feldman, her mother…a lot younger and pregnant, but it was her.

"What are you doing with that?" she snapped, "Was it my fathers'? Did you go through his things?" her voice rose with each question.

"Keep your voice down, no I didn't go through your father's things, No It wasn't Donald's picture." He snapped.

"But that's my mother!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Owen stood up and walked out of his room, down the steps of the trailer and off to the edge of camp.

Kensi watched him go for a moment, and then she slammed the coffee cup down in the small kitchenette and followed him.

"Why!" she grabbed his arm and span him around, "Why would you have a picture of my pregnant mother?" she asked, searching his face for answers, did he know more about her parents than he had told her?

"Because." He didn't say anything more, right then he couldn't, he knew his next words would destroy her; he needed her to back off and walk away.

Kensi stood her ground.

"Enough secrets you worked with my father, so you knew my mother…why didn't she tell me when I was small, why…"

"Because she was hurting." Owen snapped.

"You hurt her?!" Kensi growled staring at him.

"She thought I was dead." He said flatly.

Kensi gave a short laugh, "And that would hurt her why?" she snapped.

Granger turned his face a silhouette in the setting sun, "because before she married Donald she was married to me, I was declared KIA."

Kensi looked at him gobsmacked, "You're like what my Stepfather? Do I have a brother or sister then?"

Owen shook his head, "She was pregnant with you, and this was a month after we were married."

"But she's in her second trimester in this?" Kensi said.

Owen nodded.

"My mother never had an affair, she wouldn't…"

"She didn't." Owen agreed.

"But…" Kensi sat straight down on the sand.

Owen crouched down, "Kensi…, Donald adopted you and married your mother when you were a year old, Her marriage to me was annulled, I was to all intents and purposes dead. Donald is and always will be your dad."

Kensi sat shaking her head, "Mackenzie Marie Granger…" Owen said, "That's what the original of your birth certificate said, Mackenzie after a JAG lawyer friend of ours, Marie after my mother."

Kensi kicked out and scrambled away from him, "No...NO! You're lying."

Owen handed her the picture, Kensi turned it over.

"To Owen, don't forget us while you're deployed, we love you and will be waiting, Julia…and baby Granger."

The writing was old and faded. Kensi stared at it as her tears fell.

She got up, pushed him down, threw the picture at him and ran.

Later that night he was sitting in the trailer as she slunk back in.

"You good now?" he asked.

"No. I'm not good, but we have a job to do and I can do this." She snapped. "The quicker this is done quicker I go home, right?"

"Right."

"Good coz when we get back you and mom, has some talking that we need to do." She stormed off to her bunk.

* * *

><p>It was now six months later and they were still here. Kensi yawned as she smelled the coffee.<p>

"That's creepy dad." She yawned.

Owen grinned, she'd only been calling him, dad when they were alone for the past few weeks and he liked it.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Mine?" she asked, reaching for the cup in his hand.

He nodded and handed it over. "We got a fun packed day today baby girl; we have a lead on another cell, and maybe White Ghost."

She took a big sip of the hot drink and sighed, "All this needs is a doughnut,"

"No can do about that, but there's something that passes for leftover curried…something, in the fridge." He grinned.

She stuck out her tongue and took another drink.

He walked out of her room, oblivious to the glances the other team shot each other as he left.

Five minutes later, half a cup of coffee in one hand and toast in the other she walked over to the large table, that Granger was standing in front of, "So Granger, what's on for today." She asked looking over the map.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetty watched as the team gathered for the morning in the bullpen. Deeks and Nell were laughing and doing paperwork as Callen and Sam walked in, she gave a small smile as she sipped her tea, here at least everything seemed ok, it looked like they had made it through the anniversary of the Sidarov incident intact. Nate had called them all and he had told her that they all seemed to be alright which for the team dynamics was definitely good.

She stopped her musing as he phone rang, "Lange." She answered waiting as the party on the other line cleared and headed to OPS.

"Mr. Beale, The room if you please." She said. Eric handed her the control for the plasma and herded the other techs out of the room as Hetty secured the door.

She pressed a button and looked up as Owen Granger and Kensi appeared on the screen.

"Owen, Ms Blye." She said in greeting.

"Hetty." Granger said just as curtly.

"Director Vance said you have some news." Hetty looked at the screen and saw the look that Owen shot Kensi, "And maybe not just about the case Owen?" she asked.

"She knows Henrietta," Owen said, moving closer to Kensi and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Ms Blye?" Hetty said. "I am sorry for not telling you; however, it was not my secret to share. I am glad for you though, I assume that as you are both still working together that you have both found some common ground."

Kensi took a step towards the screen, "I don't blame you Hetty I've known for about a month, the Director requested, we keep it quiet here for safety and to see if I could work with him. So far it's going good and is getting better every day, Donald will always be my father, but Dad… well, it's nice getting a second chance. Even though he's still the same as ever." She shot her dad a small smile and Granger reciprocated.

"Director Vance said you had something to report?" Hetty said.

"I think we have tracked down White Ghost, we might have a name. An ex-Marine sniper, Alan Procter. He's been popping up on a lot of chatter recently, he has some friends who were on this base that might have been giving him Intel so Granger and I have been staying off the radar, and I need you to check out two names for me." Kensi asked. "Nate Cantrell and Preston Ridgeway, they went through boot camp with him, both were shipped stateside yesterday, " she waited as Hetty wrote the names down.

"I will get Mr. Beale on it." She said.

"Hetty." Granger said, "Would you take the letter out of my locker for Julia and see it gets delivered." He asked.

"I will have Mr. Deeks and Miss Jones, do it today."

"How is Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Flourishing." Hetty said not elaborating at all.

Kensi nodded, "Tell him I miss him." She said as Hetty ended the call.

* * *

><p>Hetty looked at the blank screen and then as the slats opened to let the light in she caught sight of Deeks laughing in the main entrance at something Nell had said.<p>

"Oh… Miss Blye, I don't think Mr. Deeks misses you so much." She said to herself and walked out of OPS. She ran into Eric and gave him the two names to run down, he nodded at her in acknowledgement and got on with the job.

Eric stopped as he looked at the names on the list, "Hetty…" he said in a harsh whisper, "I know one of these men."

She stopped and turned following him into the air-conditioned room, "Which one Mr. Beale and how?"

"Nate Cantrell. He's a Marine… and… well, er..."

"Mr. Beale?" Hetty pushed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." He told her.

Hetty stopped and looked at Eric. "I didn't know." She said shocked.

Eric looked stricken, "No one does… well Nell does, my family does, but no one here does, I mean I know I'm not military, but NCIS deals with Military personnel and I just assumed DADT was in effect here." He said looking at the floor avoiding her gaze. "If you want to fire me…. I… I can…"

"Mr. Beale, Not only is Don't Ask Don't tell, in my opinion, one of the stupidest policies the military ever came out with, but it does not make you any less the genius and asset that you are, my question is how do you want to handle this?"

"I think I will have to tell the team, if they bring him in and he tells them it might cause them to lose focus." Eric said sadly.

Hetty walked over and patted his hand, "You are incredibly brave Eric, I will stand beside you as you tell them." She walked to the balcony and whistled.

Callen and Sam looked up at Eric's whistle and were surprised to see Hetty standing there.

"Mr. Callen, If you and your team would report to Ops please" she said.

They all stood up and headed upstairs.

Eric sat unusually quiet in his chair as Hetty filed them in.

"Eric, are you ok?" Nell asked, noticing her friend was unhappy and rushing to his side.

Callen and Sam sent each other a look.

Eric nodded with a small shrug as Hetty cleared her throat.

"Ms Blye has been in touch."

Sam shot a grin at Deeks who looked uncomfortable.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked Deeks moved away and nearer to Hetty.

"Mr. Hanna, we have a situation that needs to be dealt with as a complication in Ms. Blye's investigation has gone awry. It seems that we now have a name for White Ghost, He was an Ex-Marine and Sniper, Alan Procter. He is currently under surveillance, but we have Intel that he was being fed information from 2 other men who are on their way back stateside, Lt. Nate Cantrell and Sgt Preston Ridgeway,"

"So are we picking them up when they land?" Sam asked.

"You and Mr. Callen are," Hetty told them, "but that is not the situation, I called you up here for."

Eric stood up, "Nate Cantrell is known to me." He said quietly.

"Oh no!" Nell breathed, putting her hands over her mouth. Deeks instantly noted her distress and moved to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"How?" Callen asked.<p>

Eric looked at them sadly, "You have to understand I never wanted this to come out, this has nothing to do with who I am," Eric stated and stopped as Hetty put her hand on his arm. Eric took a deep breath. "Nate was my boyfriend." He said.

Callen, for a second looked shocked, Sam looked angry, but Hetty was most surprised by Deeks' reaction, there was none. Until he walked past everyone and pulled Eric into a hug.

"I'm here for you man, we won't let him near you, here." He took a card and put it in Eric's hand, "Call her if you need to." He said.

Eric looked at the card and smiled. "Thanks Marty."

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ Sam snapped,

"Mr. Hanna?" Hetty said.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam snapped "Are you gay too Deeks?!" he asked.

Nell laughed quietly, "Hell no…" she grinned.

Eric looked at Sam, "No, what Deeks is, is a supportive friend and Co-worker, like I had hoped you would be. He just gave me the number of a law practice that does Pro-Bono work for abuse survivors, although tell her thanks Marty but I think I'll be ok."

"Keep it; we can fit you into some counseling sessions too, if you feel the need." Deeks said

Sam looked contrite, "Sorry Eric, I do support you man, but it was just the shock, ya know, I mean I've worked with you for five years and I never knew."

"That was the point, being gay is what I am not who I am. Who I am is the brains behind you lot." He grinned. He shot a look at the picture of Nate on the screen and stopped smiling.

"Four years ago, Nate was in Camp Pendleton on assignment, and just before she left Lara Macy sent me there to upgrade the links between their operations center and ours."

"I don't remember that?" Callen said.

"You were in the hospital at the time, recovering from your gunshot wounds." Hetty said.

"I remember you were gone for a month." Sam said.

Eric nodded. "Nate was assigned to show me around, he was kind, charming, totally professional, until I met him outside of work I had no idea," Eric sat back in his chair. "It was on my weekend off; I went to Klub Kink, off base both spelt with K's." He paused as he looked at the others, this time they were professional and listening intently. "I got a drink and sat at the bar and he came over and joined me." Eric smiled as he remembered the first date. "He brought me a drink, we talked, we danced, he walked me back to my motel room and kissed me goodnight… and that was it. We went on a few more dates and then we went further. We were together for a year, he started getting abusive, he'd get mad when I was late home from work or if a case kept me out all night, he'd throw away my food, he'd lock me in the bedroom, he'd hit me. Then he'd make me apologize."He stopped to find Deeks and Nell standing either side of him offering their support. "I wore pants then, but I would fall asleep with them on after a long day, to find him setting light to them, it's the reason I don't wear them now." He admitted.

"We never saw any signs of it." Sam said quietly, "You should have told us." He admonished.

"No," Deeks stepped in, "don't blame Eric for any of this, it's not his fault."

Sam looked at him, "No, Deeks you don't get it, Eric should have trusted us to have his back he should have told someone,"

Deeks balled his hands into fists, "Sam…" he said with a warning tone.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, opinions aside as to what Mr. Beale should have done the fact remains that Mr. Cantrell is coming into the US later tomorrow and he and his 'friend' Mr. Ridgeway need to be brought to the Boatshed. Eric decided that you should all be informed so that Mr. Cantrell could not use this fact to gain the upper hand on your team." Hetty said.<p>

Callen had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, "Fine Hetty, we will pick them up in the morning." He nodded to Eric and walked out.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty's voice stopped him as he jogged down the stairs. "A word?" she asked.

Callen continued down and walked into Hetty's office.

She sat at her desk and regarded him for a moment, there was a ripple of something, anger she thought, she watched as Callen paced the space between her desk and the step to the lower level. The only thing she wondered was who the anger was directed at.

"How could he not tell us?" Callen growled.

"He's been with us for years, worked alongside us… he never said a word!" he snapped.

"He is entitled to his own privacy, the same as you have yours." She said trying to placate him.

"But how can I back him up if I don't know, one false move one wrong word anything could trigger him and we'd be defenseless."

"I don't think Mr. Beale intended…."

"I'm not talking about Eric, I'm talking about Deeks!" Callen turned and slammed his hands on her desk in frustration, "How could he have not told us he was a victim of abuse!"

Hetty looked at him, "How?"

"The way he reacted, he said everything I wanted to. He knew… you don't get that level of understanding from just being a lawyer Hetty… and the pro-bono work I saw the name on the card, Smith, Harran and Deeks… is he still practicing law?"

"Only in his off hours, that is his mothers practice." She told him.

"I thought for a moment you had an issue with Eric?" Hetty said.

Callen shook his head, "I'm surprised, well, impressed how he managed to keep it from us, but no, Eric is still Eric, he's still my friend, the person I trust behind the scenes to watch my back, what he does away from the office is up to him." Callen shrugged, gay or not Eric was still awesome and his friend, it really didn't matter to him.

"I just want to know if there are any more secrets Deeks is keeping from us." He said to the operations manager.

On the stairs just out of sight, Deeks froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabatino nodded in greeting as Kensi walked out of her room and over to the table, "So Granger, what have we got?"

"A SEAL team have a lead on White Ghost, we are going in as back up." He said, "He's been seen here." He pointed to a small grouping of caves on the map. "The objective is to bring him back alive," he stated giving his daughter a knowing look.

"Fine." Kensi grinned, "But if you change your mind…"

"Hopefully this will be over by tomorrow and we can head back home." Granger said wistfully, truth was he was missing LA as much as Kensi. Hopefully he could talk things out with Julia and maybe they could be a family again.

Kensi looked up and caught Granger thinking.

"She'll talk to you, you know. I always knew she missed someone I thought it was my dad… well Donald, but I think it was you."

"I haven't seen her; she doesn't know I'm alive." Granger said and walked out of the truck.

Kensi walked over to the kitchen area and put her coffee cup in the sink; she turned and followed Granger outside.

"Dad." She called when she caught up to him.

Granger turned and smiled, "I thought you'd be cleaning your weapon ready for later." He said to her.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, "I can tell her if you want, I didn't realize she didn't know you were alive."

"I went back once, you were six. You and Donald were in the backyard building a tree house, I stood in the alleyway behind your house, I saw your mother come out, and she looked beautiful. She was smiling and had a tray of milk and cookies, you, Donald and Julia sat on a blanket and ate the cookies, laughing and joking the whole time."

Kensi nodded, smiling at the memory.

"How could I walk in and destroy all of that, yeah, you called another man Daddy, but you were happy and so was she. You had no idea who I was and I didn't want to destroy your life."

Kensi turned and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Kensi."

"Come on, we have a job to do." She prodded; he nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up his arm draped across Nell.<p>

He moved gently, not wanting to wake her, but she yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked.

"5 Am. We fell asleep." He admitted,

Nell sat up in shock, "Really," She shifted position and fell off the couch onto the floor. "Ow!" she laughed.

"Maybe one day…" Deeks stopped, he didn't want to push her.

She smiled, "Maybe."

He stood up and held out a hand, "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and tried brushing her hair flat, it wouldn't sit right. "Urgh! I hate bed hair."

"You don't have bed hair," Deeks laughed, "You never went to bed."

She shot him a sideways look, "My bag's in the car, can you get it, I need a shower… Can I?" she gestured in the direction of his shower.

"Sure, there are clean towels in there, I'll be right back." He smiled, she turned and he held her and kissed her.

"Be quick." She smiled as he headed to the door.

Deeks was all smiles as he jogged down the stairs from his apartment to where Nell had left her car.

* * *

><p>Sam had gotten up early and was jogging with Callen, who was trying his hardest to jog past a fast food joint for breakfast.<p>

"I can hear the bacon and waffles Sam, come on." Callen asked as they ran.

"Look, I know it's early, but the sun's up G. It's a beautiful day, maybe we can get Deeks to join us. He could use the exercise too." Sam said; His way of dealing was to exercise the demons out, maybe it would work for Deeks; they jogged closer to his building and saw him leaving his apartment in sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

"You did call him didn't you?" Callen asked as they saw their sleepy friend go to a car and come back with a bag.

"Nope." Sam grinned.

Both men pulled up short when Nell emerged from Deeks apartment wearing only a towel, "Marty?!" she called down.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up, "What's up babe?" he called.

"I need my other bag, from your car, it has my underwear in it." She called not seeing the others.

Deeks grinned, grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs, he pulled her in for another searing kiss and they went back into the apartment.

"Whoa!" Sam said.

"Did we just see that?" Callen asked.

"No." Sam said

"Deeks and Nell?" Callen took two steps towards Deeks' apartment.

"Where you going?" Sam snapped.

"To ask them." Callen said honestly.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam said, stunned, "We can't know this… if we know this then Hetty will know this. If Hetty knows this then Kensi will know this and if we know this before Kensi…."

"We're dead." Callen said gulping. "But Deeks… she'll kill him."

"Were they actually dating though?" Sam asked.

Callen shrugged, "Come on, I smell bacon." He grinned and took off.

* * *

><p>Deeks turned back as he closed the door, "I thought I saw Sam." He said.<p>

Nell turned and looked out the door, "I don't see them, come on, you can make me breakfast before we go to work."

She grabbed her bag and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Fine, Pancakes?" He asked

"Sure." She called as she pulled her top over her head. She sat on his bed and brushed her hair, stopping for a moment to grab one of his pillows and inhaling his scent. She pulled her head out of the pillow to find him standing, staring with a goofy grin on his face.

"I… I…." Nell stammered as she looked up into his eyes.

He took two steps and stood before her. "You like?" he asked.

Nell grinned and shook her head, "I love." She smiled; he lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Come on, breakfast you, then we have to head into work." Deeks laughed.

Nell sobered, "What are we going to do about work Marty."

Deeks shrugged "I don't know, I want to tell Hetty, but the others, it's none of their business."

* * *

><p>They ate up and left early beating everyone, but Hetty into work.<p>

Walking up to Hetty's office they stopped as she looked up.

"Good morning Mr. Deeks and Miss Jones." She smiled.

"Hetty… do you have a minute?" Deeks asked.

Hetty looked at the two agents, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Deeks looked at her and then Nell, "I hope not." He sighed, steeling himself for what she was going to say.

"Hetty, I'm in love with Nell," Deeks said, grabbing Nell's hand for dear life.

Hetty looked at the fear in the two operative's eyes. She smiled at them both and they relaxed a bit. "I had thought you and Ms Blye?"

"No… No…" Deeks shook his head, "I think you were right to send her on that mission, I needed the space to see that she was controlling me, it would have been as good as my parent's relationship. Nell… Nell is sweet, Kind, honest, she loves me for me and she doesn't want me to change. I love her Hetty, if that means we can't work together and that I need to go back to the LAPD full time, then so be it."

"It's that serious?" Hetty asked solemnly as the two nodded.

"Eventually, I'd like her to marry me," Deeks said.

Nell's eyes lit up, her hands covering her mouth as she smiled. "You… you would?"

Deeks nodded. "Yeah, she knows about all my past, my father, the things I had to do, she didn't laugh like Kensi did."

Hetty looked at him, "The strip club… where you were an exotic dancer."

"All to pay my school fees and help mom with her lawyer fees so she could divorce my father."

"And Ms Blye laughed?" Hetty asked shocked.

Deeks nodded. Nell held his hand tighter.

"She never saw past the façade, she didn't care enough to look deeper, She never in all the years we were partnered together bothered to ask about my family, my mother… Nell did, she cared and… and she loves me." He told her.

"Miss Jones?" Hetty asked, looking at her.

"I do… I do love him, he's smart, he's funny, he's 100% dedicated to his job, but still finds time to help people who need help. He…" she stopped looking panic stricken at Deeks; she knew he hadn't told Hetty of his extra work helping his mother.

"I know, dear, his work helping Ms Deeks' law practice is admirable." Hetty said smiling at the couple. "My worry is will this affect you both in the field."

"No," Deeks said, "No, it won't, Hetty. If it does I'll walk away, Nell is too valuable to the team for her to leave."

"You are valuable to the team too Mr. Deeks." Hetty argued.

"But Hetty, I am replaceable, to me, she isn't." Deeks said softly.

Hetty smiled, "Will you be telling your co-workers?" she asked.

"Not yet, they don't need to know." Nell said

"Very well, then Mr. Deeks I suggest you let Miss Jones go, Mr. Beale has just pulled up outside."

Deeks let go of Nell's hand and nodded to Hetty, "Thank you." He said as he turned to the bullpen.

Nell jogged up to ops with a bounce in her step.

Hetty smiled as she watched the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Kensi lined up her scope. She saw the SEAL team through her scope go into the caves. Her sight was on the mercenary they knew as White Ghost, Granger lay beside her looking through his scope on his rifle.<p>

There was gunfire and shouting through the comm in their ears, "We got him."

There was a string of expletives in Russian.

"Shut up." the SEAL commander snapped. "We have you White Ghost. I repeat, we have White Ghost in custody."

Granger smiled, "Finally. Very good commander, get me a name and bring him to the camp, we'll take him back to the US."

He sat up and tapped Kensi on the shoulder, "We're going home baby girl." he smiled.

"Sir, we have White Ghost secured on the jeep, he's heading in, we have a name for you." the commander reported.

"Great, what is it?" Granger asked.

The commanders next words caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Reznikov. Nikita Alexandr Reznikov."


	5. Chapter 5

Nikita sat in the makeshift interrogation room, pulling at his bonds, annoyed as he tried to figure out a way to get out of his predicament.

Granger walked in and placed a file on his desk.

"Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov, you are being charged with crimes against the US and are being extradited from here to US soil for questioning." He said.

He looked at the man, staring at him more intently.

"What?" Nikita asked in clipped Russian.

Granger shook his head, "Why? Why attack the US?" he asked softly.

"What do I have to lose?" Nikita shrugged. He didn't care; there was nothing for him to care about. Nikita was a man alone, he had already lost everything that was dear to him and he didn't need a jumped up American to try and make him feel guilty for making the US pay for the deaths of his family.

"You'll be moved from here and taken to a transport plane; from there you will be extradited to the US." Granger's face softened for an instant, thinking about all the time he had missed with Kensi, "I and Agent Blye will be accompanying you on the flight, I could arrange for your son to meet you at the airport?" he offered.

"I don't have a son." Nikita snapped. "You Americans killed my family."

He moved aside as Kensi pulled out her phone.

"This is your son," she showed a picture of Callen with her Deeks and Sam.

"You lie." Nikita snapped and turned his head away.

"I don't, but you will see." Kensi said.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the trailer, Granger, following behind her. "We have to tell him."<p>

"Reznikov?" Granger asked.

"No, Callen… He needs to know." Kensi insisted.

Granger softened at his daughter's tone and smiled at her, "You are right," he grinned, "You're getting bad for my reputation," He laughed as they walked together into the base hub.

A few agents as usual glanced at the familiarity between the agents, but thought nothing else of it.

Kensi got on the plasma screen and dialed up Eric.

"Morning," Kensi smiled as Eric was bent over his screen.

"Eep!" He jumped back and then broke out into a huge grin, "Kensi?"

"How's it going?" Kensi asked.

"Fine… nothing's going on back here… all's ok?" he said fast.

Kensi stopped and looked at him, "All's fine?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…." Eric looked shifty, "Is this line secure?"

Kensi looked around the other Tech's had moved away. "Yeah, you got some information for us?"

"You alone?" Eric asked.

"Granger's finishing up, but he'll be here and a minute, what is it Eric?" Kensi asked worried something had happened to Deeks.

"I'm gay!" Eric blurted out.

"What?!" Kensi turned and locked the small partition door. "You're what?! And why are you telling me now?"

"I'm gay. One of the names you sent me Nate Cantrell, he is my ex-boyfriend. I just thought you should know. I have told everyone else." He said quickly.

"How did they take it?" Kensi asked.

"Most were ok, Sam…. Sam was Sam." Eric shrugged, "I just didn't want the mission getting blown because of it."

Kensi smiled sadly, "That may not be the worst thing in this case, Is Hetty and Callen around?"

Eric nodded, "Both of them?" he asked.

"Hetty first," Kensi said

Eric called down to Kensi and as they waited, he turned to her, "You ok?"

Kensi smiled, "Coming home on the next transport,"

"Nice, how and you and Granger getting on?" Eric asked.

"Did you know?!" Kensi asked surprised.

Eric grinned back at her, "What Hetty knows I know." He smirked, his face dropped as a voice behind him corrected him.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Beale. If you knew what I know I would have to kill you."

"I…. I…. Hetty!" Eric squeaked as he moved, revealing Hetty on the screen.

"Ms. Blye, you wanted to see me?"

"We have White Ghost, confirmed." She said her expression turning serious.

"Alan Procter?" Hetty asked.

"No… Procter is his CIA handler and the insider mole. Proctor was feeding him intelligence and he was selling it to the enemy. Cantrell and Ridgeway were working with them, they were a team." Kensi told her.

"So who is White Ghost?" Hetty asked.

"It's where we have a problem." Kensi said, "White Ghost is Nikita Reznikov."

Hetty took a step back surprised, "Confirmed?" she asked.

"Sitting in our jail waiting for a transfer, Granger and I are accompanying him back. You need to tell Callen. He needs to know."

"Agreed," Hetty said. "I will inform Mr. Callen and arrange for him to meet you at the airport."

"Is that wise?" Kensi asked, "It is his father."

Hetty smiled "Do you honestly think I could stop him?" she asked, although the question was rhetorical as they both knew the answer to that.

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up draped over Nell and smiled as he breathed in her scent.<p>

"Morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Morning Marty." She smiled, "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a log, I needed that sleep,"

Nell stretched and sat up. "Oh… my phone…" she leant over and picked up her phone, looking at the flashing blue light in the left hand corner. "It's Eric." She said, showing Marty.

She opened the phone and dropped it.

"Nell?" Marty looked over at the horrified look on his love's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kensi is coming home."

"Good for her." Deeks said noncommittally.

Nell grabbed the blanket and turned to face him, "But… if she's coming back…?"

Deeks grabbed her and kissed her fiercely "I love you, Nell Jones. I do not love Kensi." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"But aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Am I worried that Kensi is going to kick my ass seven ways from Sunday?" Deeks asked as Nell nodded, "Yeah, I think she will, but that just reinforces my reasons for not being with her, and you my love are worth a beat down any day."

"She'll be here by tomorrow." Nell told him.

Deeks stood up and walked towards the bathroom, Nell rested her head on her knees, watching him, "So today we tell the troops, if they can't handle it, if Kensi doesn't handle it, I go back to the LAPD. I don't care if they put me on traffic duty."

They walked into the mission hand in hand. Callen and Sam stopped and turned to look at them.

"Deeks… Nell?" Callen asked, looking at them both.

"We've got something to tell you," Deeks said, standing between Nell and the two men.

"We know, you're cheating on Kensi." Sam snapped.

"No… I… No… Kensi and I were not together, I kissed her once, and I asked her out on a date, in the middle of it she went home."

"So you didn't rate a ten then?" Callen smirked.

Deeks shook his head, "Kensi…. She's great and all, but it's too destructive a relationship for me. She's not… I don't…"

"Guys' give him a break. Deeks and I are a couple, if you can't handle it, let us know now, He's willing to leave NCIS and go back to being a traffic cop as long as we are together." Nell told them.

Sam sat up at that, "You'd leave NCIS?" He asked worried.

"For Nell… yeah in a heartbeat; I love her." Deeks said grabbing her hand.

"Wow!" Sam said, looking at him, "You've got it bad." He smirked.

"I do, but the thing is Kensi is on her way back, Eric gave us the heads up. If this is going to cause a problem, I wanna know now."

Callen shrugged, "None of our business man, if it were, we would have said something days ago."

"Days ago?" Deeks echoed astonished.

"Yeah, when you and Nell were lip-locking outside your apartment." Callen grinned.

"And you never said?" Nell said amazed.

"None of our business, you haven't been affected at work at all… How long has this been going on?" Callen asked.

"Six months. Since the anniversary." Nell said not saying anymore as both Deeks and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Ok… So you have kept it out of the office," Callen smiled.

"Yeah," Deeks reached for Nell's hand, "We will deal with Kensi, but if she has too much of an issue with it, I will resign, but I won't give up Nell." He vowed.

"You got it bad man." Sam grinned.

Deeks pulled Nell into a hug and kissed her, "yeah… yeah, I do." He grinned like a kid.

Nell sighed and laughed and moved to her desk. "So honey, we gonna get some work done?" She put her bag down as Deeks sat at his desk.

"Sure, baby." Nell grinned.

"Have I missed something important?" Nate asked as he leaned against the pillar by the bullpen.

"NATE!" Nell squealed and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Nate," Callen grinned,

Sam and Deeks nodded, "Natinator" Deeks said and he laughed.

"How come you're here?" Callen asked.

"Callen…" Nate sighed, "I need to talk to you."

Callen looked at him, holding his hands up in surrender, "I haven't done anything Nate." He grinned.

"Callen… We've found White Ghost." Nate said, his face grim, "You need to come to Hetty's office."

"Why? What does White Ghost have to do with me?" Callen said refusing to move.

"White Ghost… he's your father." Nate said to a stunned room.


	6. Chapter 6

Callen stared at Nate and leaned against his desk.

"What?" he asked.

"White Ghost has been captured; his name is Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov, your father."

"No… No way! Nate you're wrong… where is he?" Callen asked.

Hetty walked into the room, "He is coming into San Diego with Granger and Ms Blye, they should be here in the hour." She said

Callen picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, Sam nodded and ran after him.

Deeks and Nell followed after them, "Wait!" Hetty called.

Deeks turned to look at her, "You and Miss Jones need to pick up Nate Cantrell and Preston Ridgeway." She ordered him, "I think also if you are planning on telling Ms Blye about your new found relationship, the tarmac at an airport is not the place for that." She warned the couple.

Deeks grinned and nodded, "We'll take Cantrell and Ridgeway to the Boatshed." He said and they also headed out.

By the time they made it to the car Nell was on the phone, "Eric we need a location for Cantrell and Ridgeway?" she asked climbing into the passenger seat.

Eric's voice came over the speaker, "They are staying at the Stars Inn Motel in Santa Monica, I'll send the address to your smart phones… Be careful." He said.

Nell's phone beeped and she put the address into the Sat Nav.

"Let's pick 'em up, then partner." Deeks said and they drove off.

Eric looked on screen as he watched Nate walk towards the room with his arms full of groceries; he looked sadly as Preston opened the door to their room and kissed Nate as he walked in.

"Mr. Beale… Don't beat yourself up about this, it isn't your fault." Hetty said from behind him as he clicked off the surveillance.

"I'm not Hetty honest, I just wonder… was it something I did?" he asked.

Hetty walked over to Eric and put her hand on his shoulder, "When Nate Cantrell decided to treat you the way he did that was all him not you, you are a kind and wonderful human being Eric Beale and one day you will find a man worthy of your love, sometimes it turns up when you least expect it, but there is the right man out there somewhere for you, and a man who treats you like Cantrell did, is _**not**_ that man." She said wisely.

Eric smiled, "Thank you Hetty." He said.

She smiled and turned his chair back to the keyboard, "Have you managed to get hold of Mr. Callen or Mr. Hanna?" she asked.

"No, they are still en route to the airport. Sam's driving and Callen just rejects my calls."

"I fear Mr. Callen is dealing with his own demons right now." She said, staring sadly at the dot that showed them where Sam's car was as they drove towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Callen sat in the car, Sam had insisted he drive and had all but manhandled his partner into the passenger side. Callen had refused to talk or look at him since he set off.<p>

"G… Come on man, talk to me." Sam said for what had to be the 50th time.

Callen looked lost as he stared out of the window and truth be told he was. He was lost in his own thoughts; worried, scared… His father was the White Ghost? His father was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of servicemen? He was about to look into the eyes of his father for the first time since he was a baby, and then what, send him to Guantanamo for the rest of his days? How could he do that? How could his father be a traitor? His father was a hero, he had saved Reinhardt and his family from East Germany, this was the man he had come to know as his father… Not… Not… a terrorist?

Would his father even want him, especially when he found out he was a federal agent? He had thought that with his mother being CIA that more than ever he was on the right path, his parents would be proud of him… but what if his father hadn't been Amy's father, what if Reznikov had been Clara's assignment and they had been on that beach running from him? What if Reznikov had loved him until he had found out his mother was CIA? What if he wanted to kill him as much as the Comescus?

He swiped a stray tear at the thought, glad that Sam couldn't see it as he was driving, his stomach churned as he realized his answers the answers to all his questions would be finally resolved today.

They pulled up at the airport as the huge transport plane was taxiing to a stop. Callen and Sam stood outside the car, Sam leaning against the side and Callen still gripping the door handle.

"Kensi!" Sam called as the door opened and she was the first off the plane, she ran to them and Sam picked her up in his arms and hugged her. "We missed you welcome back."

"Hey Callen," she said, he hadn't taken his eyes off the plane, but he nodded in her direction.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's ok…" she said softly in his ear.

He held her tightly he had missed her while she had been away, "Is it…? I mean… Are you sure it's him?" he asked.

"G, I think it is, there are things he said… they just point to him being your father."

"I need to see him." Callen said.

"They are transferring him to a holding facility on site until da…Granger gets the transfer paperwork done; I managed to get permission for you to see him." She said as he watched as a man was led in chains from the plane. The man didn't look up at all as he walked past and Callen held on to Kensi tighter.

"Callen, are you going to be ok?" she asked worried for him.

He nodded wordlessly as he watched the man get escorted into the building.

"Kensi?" Granger said as he walked up. "You go with Sam and I'll bring Callen back with me later."

Kensi nodded, hugged Granger and got in the car with Sam.

"Come on Callen." Owen said and turned to walk toward the building.

Sam started the car and turned to Kensi, "So you and Granger…. What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, we are just friends now." She said non-committally

"That looked like more than friends." Sam pushed.

Kensi shrugged, "How is everyone, Eric…Nell…Deeks?" she asked.

"Fine." Sam said, he didn't know if Kensi knew about Eric, but wasn't about to 'out' him to her, and there was no way he was gonna be the one to tell her about Deeks and Nell."

Kensi shot him a look at the one word answer, "I know about Eric, he told me that we would be telling you all, how did it go?" she asked.

"It's all good, I heard Callen and Hetty arguing about something afterwards, but I don't think it was to do with Eric." He said. "But Eric is still Eric, the brains behind the team." Sam stated.

Kensi looked at him askew; this wasn't a normal Sam statement? Something was going on, something that obviously he wanted to keep from her.

* * *

><p>Callen stood the other side of the glass and watched the man who was shackled to the desk. He could see his eyes and he could see the older version of the man in the small film strip he had. There was no doubt that was his father.<p>

Granger looked at him, "Well, Callen…Is it?" he asked.

"I…I think so, Can I talk to him…Alone?" he asked.

Granger nodded, "I have to sort out some paperwork, so you have an hour." He said and walked out.

Callen stared at the glass again, watching his father sit there. He took a deep breath, grabbed the case folder and walked in.

Reznikov looked up as the door opened. His heart constricted as he recognized the man from the picture the woman had shown him.

Callen slapped the folder down on the desk, "Are you Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov?" he asked.

Nikita looked at the man.

"Who are you?"

"My Name is Agent Callen." He said looking intently at him.

"I am not stupid, you read my file, and you think I will talk to you because you look like my dead son. I don't know who you are but you are not my son."

"I'm not anyone's son." Callen snapped and he opened the file.

"So they didn't tell you to pretend to be my son, to lie to me and gain my trust…I lost my trust in the American's when they left my wife and children to die."

Callen took out his I.D. and slammed it on the desk. "I don't believe you're my father anymore than you believe I'm your son, but that is my name and my real I.D…So…" he stood and looked Reznikov in the eyes "You tell me!" he snarled.

Nikita looked at the I.D, "This isn't even complete, I do not believe you, I trusted American's before…"

Callen looked at him, he looked hurt not lying. He wanted to believe, but something was holding him back.

"Ok…you're my father; you tell me what does the G in my name stand for?"

Nikita looked at him incredulously. "What don't you know?"

"No…" Callen sank down into the chair, "I get told you're my father, I have been alone since I was five and my mother was shot in front of me on a beach in Romania, My sister Amy drowned when she was eleven, my mother's name was Clara Callen, so you tell me…ARE YOU MY FATHER?" he said slamming a picture of his mother from his wallet onto the desk in front of the man.

Nikita looked into the other man's eyes, the pain and intensity were real, he looked slowly down to the picture, his hands shook as he stroked the face of the woman in the picture.

"I heard American's were cruel, but to dig up my Clara's file…"

Callen kicked the chair out from under him into the wall, "Look, I don't care anymore, I don't care if you are the White Ghost or not…I just want the answer to one question from you."

Nikita looked up, "I will not give away my secrets." He said

"My Name…. I just want to know my name?" Callen waited, hoping finally he would be told.

Callen bent over to pick up the chair, his shirt moved, revealing a small birthmark on the small of his back and Nikita inhaled sharply.

"It is not a lie?" he asked.

"Please…Just tell me my name?" Callen asked as he sat down again, pulling the picture of his mother close to him, he smiled as he placed it carefully in his wallet.

"Grisha, your name is Grisha Alexsandrovitch Nikolaev…" he said sadly.

Callen stood up and turned to walk out.

"Wait…please!" Nikita said. "I'm sorry…I believe you."

Callen sat back down. "Why... Why would you do it, you knew mom was CIA, she loved her country, why betray everything she believed in?" he asked.

Nikita went to touch his son, but Callen pulled back.

"I thought you were dead."

"But you didn't care enough to find me." Callen said

"I was sent to Siberia, a labor camp, I managed to get your mother, Sister and yourself out of Russia, Clara…your mother arranged for her handler to get you all off the beach in Romania but she didn't show."

"Mom was shot on the beach in front of me, I don't know how Amy and I ended up in America, I lost my memory, all I had was a sweater with my name on it. I waited for you…for years I waited for my mother or father to come and save me, to take me away from the people who were in control of my life, but you never came… _**You never came**_!" he turned away.

"I was told you were all dead, I saw your graves…" Nikita said reaching for Callen.

"I died a lot through the years; if it had been my children I would have searched and searched to make sure…I would have wanted proof."

"It was 1978, we did not have DNA, then, I went with a Romani ballistics report. All three bodies were shot with the same gun,"

"Three bodies? Did you see them?"

"No, I spoke to an Officer Comescu; he gave me all the information."

"Comescu's killed her; they have a blood feud with the Callen's." he told his father, "They have been trying to kill me for years."

"I didn't know, Gavril, honestly…I would never have offered to…" he stopped talking.

"Father, what did you do?"

"I trusted a man I should not have…his name was Sabatino."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me about Sabatino?" Callen said, looking over at his father. Granger in the other room decided to follow Callen's lead and not interrupt the session between father and son.

Nikita looked up, "Sabatino was CIA, and he knew about your mother, he told me that he could give me closure if I helped the US. I was helping the US I was not an enemy, I am not the enemy Moy syn, I just wanted the information he had."

"What information was that?" Callen asked.

"He knew where you were buried, you, Amy and your mother."

"I'm not dead!" Callen said, "Sabatino knows me, he should have told you that."

"He should have, I didn't know, honestly my son."

"Tell me about Nate Cantrell, Preston Ridgway and Alan Procter."

"Alan…" Nikita snapped. "He's Sabatino's lackey, he brings in the guns with the other two men, Cantrell and Ridgeway, I don't like them, the guns are substandard and they are supposed to give them to the villagers to arm themselves against the Taliban, but I think they are keeping the best to give to the Taliban." He told his son.

"Do you have proof of this?" Callen asked a small amount of hope leaping in his chest.

"In my room, in Afghanistan, there is a recording on a flash drive of every meet up, my room is wired, I do not trust anyone."

Callen grinned, "Good, we may be able to get you out of this,"

"I do need to go back… the American's took me, but I left something important there, Sabatino knows I can't trust he and Procter won't use her to save their own skins."

"Who?" Callen asked, wondering if he had a stepmother.

"Your little sister… Nadia." Nikita said, looking at his son, "I had another marriage after Clara, Setara she was beautiful, she gave me reason to hope, she was killed by the Taliban for marrying a Russian, this is another reason that I offered to help Sabatino and the CIA."

Nikita looked at his hands still shackled to the table, "I know you cannot unchain me Grisha, but if you look in my back pocket, there is a picture of Setara and Nadia."

Callen shot a glance at Granger, "Don't do it…" Granger said under his breath, but Callen took the keys out and unchained his father.

Granger kept his hand on his gun as Nikita moved, but he only took out his wallet and showed Callen a picture of a young woman standing next to a small three-year-old girl with dark skin and striking blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, how old is she?" he asked.

"She's thirteen… I worry for her safety." He said honestly.

Callen stood up, "Granger!" he said facing the window, "We need to go back."

Granger knocked on the glass and Callen shot an apologetic look at his father and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Nell walked into the main room of the Boatshed; they had both been separately interrogating Cantrell and Ridgeway for hours. Both men agreed that they had been working for Procter and Sabatino, and although they didn't know it, yet they had confirmed Reznikov's alibi.<p>

Sam and Kensi walked into the Boatshed to see where they were up to.

"Hey Sam," Nell said as she heard his footfalls.

"Hey Nell." Kensi said with a smile.

"H… Hey Kensi, welcome back." She said shooting a look at Marty.

"Hey Kensi, how was Afghanistan?" Deeks asked, moving closer to Nell.

"Enlightening, I learned a lot out there." She said with a smile.

Sam realizing that both Kensi and Deeks needed to be alone coughed, "Nell, we need to feed those two in there, will you come with me to get them some food?" he asked.

"Sure…" Nell said and all but ran out of the room.

Kensi looked at them as they left, she turned and smiled at Deeks, "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Kensi… I need to talk to you…" Deeks said and moved to one of the chairs next to the couch to sit on.

Kensi walked over and sat on the couch, "What is it?" she asked worried.

"Kensi… while you were away I took some time to think about things… or well, our thing… or lack of it… I mean… Kens, I like you I really do, you're a great partner, I love working with you… but well, I… I don't love you, I love Nell."

She looked at him and gave a small laugh, "Nell?!" she asked.

"Yeah… I fell in love with Nell, I do love her…" Deeks said.

"And she puts up with all your little annoying ways?" Kensi asked going on the defensive.

"She says I don't have any." Deeks said, getting frustrated; they were adults, they should just be talking about it.

"She obviously doesn't know you as well as she thinks…."Kensi stood up, turned and tried to reign in her temper. "_HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!_" she yelled at him.

"I didn't do this to you, I took a step back. I think that was what Hetty wanted me to do while you were away. We aren't good for each other, too much like my parents." Deek's voice had dropped to a whisper on the last comment but Kensi, hurting heard him anyway.

"Yeah, you are, you are just like your father, get what you want, break a girl and walk away." She snapped.

"Kens?" Deeks looked at her horrified.

"What? You telling me I'm wrong? You took me on a date! You tried to get me into bed, and because Hetty was smart enough to get there first and send me away… it's her intervention that saved me, I could have been pregnant with your bastard right now, then what… you'd have stayed with me for the baby? Got drunk? Beat him up? Yeah Deeks, you're just like your father… I hope Nell knows what she's letting herself in for!" Kensi shouted at his retreating back as he ran out of the Boatshed.

* * *

><p>Granger walked back into the interrogation room, sat and looked at Callen and Nikita, "Are you both crazy? There is no way that the Director and SecNav are going to go for it." He said.<p>

"Look Granger, if you let us go, we can bring my sister back to America where she'll be safe and we can get more dirt on Sabatino and Procter. Cantrell and Ridgeway are only the middlemen the most they are going to get is a few years and it won't stop the distribution, if we can stop Procter and Sabatino… we stop that flow of arms into Afghanistan, Ask Granger… please?" Callen knew he sounded needy and right now he didn't care.

"I can't go back with you Callen, I have some things I need to tend to here." He said, "But I will talk to the Director and see if I can get you both a ride back to Afghanistan."

"Thank you Granger, I will prove to you that I am not an enemy of the US, it was merely circumstance that moved me into that role." Nikita said looking over at his son. He was proud of his son and he hated the fact that he'd been duped by Sabatino and others for so long, all he wanted now was to find Nadia, bring her back to the US and live a new life with both his son and daughter.

Granger nodded to Callen to follow him as they walked out of the interrogation room, "Are you sure we can trust him?" Granger asked.

Callen shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I trust he's my father, I believe what he said about my having a sister, but we need to bring Sabatino down to find out for certain how deep my father is in this, but either way Granger, my sister is out there and she's thirteen, it's not safe, I will be going no matter what the director says, but we will get a better chance of success if my father can come with me, he knows the area and the people." He argued.

Granger nodded, "I… I found my family recently too Callen, I know how you feel, I promise you I will try my best to help you."

"Did Kensi take it well, you being her father?" Callen asked.

Owen did a double take, "You knew?"

"I'm an investigator Owen, and whether or not you knew her father, no one goes to bat for someone like you did for Kensi, unless you were her father or in love with her… I am glad you're her father, the other way round…. Just way too creepy." He smirked as they walked towards the communications center at the base.

Owen grinned, "Yeah, she took it well,"

Callen stopped and put a hand on Owen's arm, "She may need you later on… Deeks has been seeing Nell, I don't know if he's going to tell her or not, but you may need to be there for her." He said worried about his junior agent.

"Thank you Grisha." He said using Callen's given name for the first time as they entered the building.

* * *

><p>Sam and Nell arrived back to find Kensi watching both men on the monitor.<p>

"We got lunch!" Sam said with a grin, he looked at the monitor and noticed both men were alone, looking around, he furrowed his brow… "Where's Deeks?" Sam asked worried.

"Probably drinking." Kensi snapped not looking at them.

Nell grabbed the lunches and walked into interrogation, leaving a bag in front of both men, "Food for you," she said as she walked back out to where Kensi and Sam were staring at each other.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Ask her…!" Kensi stood up and started pacing the room, "I mean, why blame me, Deeks is the one who asked me out, wanted a relationship with me and the second my back is turned cheats on me with her!"

"Kensi… I…" Nell started. "We...we didn't..."

"Maybe Deeks realizes I was right, he is too much like his father to be in a relationship with anyone…" Kensi stopped as Nell slapped her around the face.

"How could you, Deeks told you about his father, how could you accuse him of that?" Nell said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Told me what about his father? He told me he shot him and that he left him and his mother, well if Deeks shot me, I'd leave too!" Kensi argued.

"Deeks' father… he beat him and his mother almost to death, Deeks shot him to save them. He was a vicious man, cruel, sadistic and you just accused your partner of being just like that, you've seen Deeks without his shirt, that scar on his chest, the scars across his legs, his father did those to him when he was six, you know why?!" Nell was almost screaming by now, "Because he dropped a bottle of beer, because his father ordered him to bring it and he was terrified of the man, his mother couldn't help because she was unconscious where Brandel had beaten her earlier, you never listened when he told you did you, and you just accused him of being like that. Marty is nothing like that, he still has his law degree, he helps out his mother on his off hours defending abuse victims pro-bono, investigating their cases for free, rescuing other children from the fate he suffered."

"I thought his mother was dead?" Kensi said, shocked at the strength Nell was showing.

"No, she's a lawyer for abused women or men seeking a way to escape their situation, maybe if you had spent more time listening to him rather than physically abusing him as often as you did you'd have understood what a great man Marty is."

Nell turned and ran for the door on her quest to find and help the man she loved.

"Aw… Hell!" Kensi cursed as the door slammed.


	8. Chapter 8

Nell ran down the Jetty and saw Deeks staring at the water, slowly getting a handle on his nerves.

"She didn't mean it Marty." She said walking up behind him.

"She meant every single word." He said not looking at her.

She moved to stand beside him, "No… she doesn't know you, not as well as I do. You never let her in, she is just hurt and angry right now, she…"

"She's right!" Deeks turned to look at her; the pain on his face was evident.

"I may turn out to be just like him, I…" Nell stopped him by putting her hands on his arms and making him face her.

"No, you won't. You are a good man Marty Deeks, you help people who have been in the same situation as you, and you are more than your father will ever be." She said.

He looked in her eyes, weighed the truth of her words, and pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered into her hair as a few stray tears escaped.

"Never." She smiled, holding him tight as she felt the tension leave his body.

She looked around him, saw Kensi watching from the doorway, but she didn't care. Deeks was hurting, he needed her, and right now, that was her priority.

* * *

><p>Callen and Granger walked into the room where Nikita was sitting.<p>

"I have to go to the boatshed right now, but you can come with, you're kinda being released into my custody and then we'll be going back to Afghanistan." He told his father.

"Boatshed, we are going back by boat?" Nikita asked.

Callen grinned, "No, but I need some supplies and we can't go without them and some information." He said.

Nikita nodded and stood up; he held his hand out to Granger, "Thank you for giving my son back to me." He said honestly.

Granger shook it, "Don't let him down." He said looking after Callen who had already walked out the door.

"I won't, I promise to undo as much of the damage that has been caused as I can."

Granger stepped aside and followed the two men out to the car, "I can use a lift to the boatshed." He said, Callen nodded and Granger climbed into the back seat. "I gotta check on that kid of mine." He smiled and hoped that all would be ok.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the boatshed, they saw Nell and Deeks holding each other on the dock.<p>

Callen grinned, "They look in one piece, that's gotta be good?"

"Who are they Grisha?" Nikita asked.

"Marty Deeks and Nell Jones, two of the people I work with." He said as he climbed out of the car.

Nikita climbed out and followed his son into the boat shed.

"I didn't know Sam, if he had just said something!" Kensi said, pacing the floor by the large table.

Sam looked over at her, "Kens, just wait till he comes back in and apologize, he's easy going, and he'll let it go."

They stopped as Nikita entered the room; Kensi stood up and stared at him.

"It's all right, he's with me." Granger said as Callen walked by them both.

Sam looked at the other man, he did look a lot like Callen, but he still wasn't sure.

"What have you got off Cantrell and Ridgeway?" Callen asked, looking at the two men in the holding rooms.

"Not much, they say they were acting under orders." Sam said as he noticed Callen pulling his go bag out of a locker.

Granger picked his phone up and made a phone call walking away from them.

"G? You going somewhere?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah." He said, dropping his bag on the table and looking through a box of passports and I.D's.

"This one?" He asked his father showing him the passport that Eric had made in the name of Gregori Alexander Reznikov.

"The name is wrong, but it'll do." Nikita said.

Callen smiled, "I'll get it fixed." He said.

"What about bringing her home?" Nikita asked, "We won't be able to stay there and she will need to get back into the country."

Callen nodded, "I know, I know. I trust Granger to be able to sort it out." He said.

Nikita nodded, "He is a good man." He said.

* * *

><p>Anything Sam was planning to say was lost as Deeks and Nell walked in.<p>

"Deeks I…" Kensi started and was snubbed by Deeks.

"Don't," Deeks said, "I have work to do with my partner," he said looking at Nell.

Kensi sat on the couch and watched as Deeks and Nell slipped flawlessly into their roles, Looking through the files and working better than she had with him.

"So, who are we going to talk to next?" Nell asked Sam.

"None of them," Granger said, "I'll be talking to Cantrell, and Ridgeway can be sent straight to Guantanamo."

"We haven't been able to get the whereabouts of Proctor out of them yet." Sam said.

"No need, I know where Alan Proctor is, he is due for a meeting with me in a few days." Nikita said.

"And who are you?" Nell asked.

Nikita stuck out his hand, "Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov, Also known as the White Ghost." Kensi looked at him with a grin.

"The guy Kensi was hunting down?" Deeks asked his animosity towards her forgotten.

"The one and the same, however, reports of my working for the Taliban were, somewhat slightly exaggerated." He said with a smirk.

Then Nell noticed the similarity between Callen and the man and remembered the name, "You're Callen's father!" she exclaimed.

He nodded, "I intend to bring the men who lied to me about the death of my family down, and to destroy the network they have built in Afghanistan down."

Hetty walked in holding a brown envelope. "Nikita, I have the documents you requested, she'll be able to come back to the US safely and providing you co-operate with Agent Callen and testify at the trial of Alan Proctor, you are to receive a Presidential Pardon for your crimes, seeing as you were lied to by the CIA." She told him.

Callen smiled and hugged Hetty, "Thank you." He said.

"G, who is 'she'?" Sam asked.

"Need to know Sam." Callen said, he wasn't going to tell them any more than he needed.

"Now, Go…" Hetty told the two men, "I have a plane on the tarmac waiting for you, my driver is outside and a change of clothing is available for you Nikita. Anything we get from Cantrell, Eric will send to you." He said.

Callen nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Keep in touch partner." Sam said as they left.

* * *

><p>Kensi moved off while her father was talking to Hetty and Nell was talking to Sam and cornered Deeks by the doors.<p>

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

Deeks looked over at Nell who was engrossed in conversation with Sam and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said straight away. "I didn't know about your father and your childhood."

Deeks turned away, "I told you… I gave you enough hints. I mean I know we had this awesome sexual chemistry, but you never listened to me, you never looked harder than my exterior, I am more than that."

"And Nell did?" she asked with no hint of malice.

Deeks nodded, "She dug, she found out what I liked, she asked questions and she was there for me when the anniversary of the incident came up. She spent time with me, and she listened, she even helps with the extra stuff I do for my mom."

Kensi looked ashamed, "I should have done more, not as your girlfriend, but as your partner."

Deeks nodded sadly, "Yes, you should have, but you didn't…"

"Do you love her?" Kensi asked shooting a sidelong glance at Nell.

Deeks followed her gaze and his face lit up with a grin, "Yeah… yeah, I do… I really do Kensi."

She smiled, "I am happy for you, I really am… maybe one day we could be friends again and we could talk like we should have done in the beginning?"

Deeks nodded, "I'd like that."

Kensi smiled, "In the spirit of opening up to each other there's something you need to know, Granger… is…" she stopped as Owen walked over to her.

"Kensi, I need you to come with me to talk to Cantrell." He said.

"In a second…" Kensi gave him a look and he nodded.

Deeks looked at her, "You and Granger?" he asked his voice hushed.

Kensi looked at him and laughed, "Ew… No! He's my father, my biological father." She told him.

"He? Oh my God! Really?" he looked shocked, "No, scratch that, that explains a lot of things. I'm happy for you Kens." He said.

She laughed as they turned and walked back into the room, Kensi to go with Granger to talk to Cantrell and Deeks to stand beside Sam and Nell as they watched the interrogation that was about to take place.

* * *

><p>Callen and Nikita boarded the private plane taking them to Kandahar.<p>

Nikita held the picture of Nadia as he watched his son falling asleep on the plane. Twenty minutes later he was awake and looking for coffee, a server brought them both coffee and a meal, "With compliments of Hetty Lange, I'm not sure which one of you is Mr. Callen, but she has left a message for you." She said and handed Callen a note as he nodded.

Callen opened the note and laughed.

"What did she say moy syn?" Nikita asked.

"She said I should talk to you and eat my vegetables,"

"She is right on both counts." Nikita said, "That woman cares a lot about you son."

Callen nodded, "The nearest thing I remember to having a mother." He admitted.

"Did you not get adopted?" Nikita asked.

Callen shook his head, "Without a name or birth certificate that was impossible." He admitted, "I always held out hope that you and mom would find me one day."

Nikita watched as Callen chased the vegetables around his tray.

"I am sorry my son, I will keep saying that as long as you need to hear it."

"I've heard it enough, you thought I was dead. Tell me about Nadia?" he asked and settled down, sipping his coffee as his father told him all about his little sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Touching down in Afghanistan, Callen and Reznikov walked down the stairs from the plane and were met by a marine.

"Agent Callen?" He called looking at the older man.

Nikita shook his head, "No, He is Agent Callen."

The marine gave a nod, "Sorry Sir, Agent Callen, Ms Lange arranged for me to meet you, she said you would need weapons and supplies, She also requested that someone accompany you for protection, my name is Dustan Marshall."

"Hi, thanks," Callen said, "Just call me Callen and this is Nikita." He said, introducing them both as they walked over to the Humvee that he'd brought with him.

"Do you have a map of the region?" Nikita asked as they got to the Humvee.

Dustan nodded, "Yes, sir," he said.

They pulled a map out and spread it along the hood of the vehicle. "We are here." Nikita said, pointing to a spot on the map. "Nadia is… or was when I left her here." He pointed to a spot over 100 miles away.

"What about Procter, you were going to meet him?" Callen pushed.

"I want to get Nadia first, Procter is not my priority." Nikita said.

"He's mine… We need him, he can clear you." Callen pushed.

"Grisha! Nadia is 13 years old and alone in Afghanistan; do you even understand how dangerous that is?" Nikita admonished his son.

"Procter can clear you, Nadia is safe, and you said she was…" Callen looked at his father, "she is safe isn't she?"

"I hope so, but I worry, Grisha, she is a child, we need to get her first… I can't lose another daughter."

Dustan watched the conversation between the two men with interest, "Sir, we need to save the child first, your friend is right." He said.

"Not my friend." G said, climbing into the Humvee.

Dustan shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat. He started up and headed to the spot on the map the two other men in the cab with him making the air seem a bit frostier.

They climbed into the hills, and Nikita looked over at his son. "Grisha, please, I thought you were happy at the thought of having a little sister?"

Dustan realized then there was more to these men than he thought.

Callen turned to his father, "I was… I mean I am, it's just if we lose Procter then you'll end up in prison or worse Guantanamo. If we could have got Procter first and then Nadia, it would have been good."

"Hopefully we will be able to do both." Nikita said.

They pulled up outside a village and Dustan turned back to the two men, "It's dangerous here, you should let me take point." He said.

Nikita shook his head, "No… this is… was, my home, I will take the lead." He said getting out of the car.

An old man sitting outside his home looked over at the men suspicious, but then smiled when he saw Nikita.

"_**White Ghost, we were worried about you, you have been gone a long time**_." He said in Pashto.

Nikita embraced the man and smiled, "_**I have been searching for things my friend, I have made a deal that will keep the Americans out of your village and to keep you safe**_," he said back to him while Dustan and Callen looked on none the wiser. "_**Where is Nadia?" **_He asked.

The man looked uncomfortable and switched to English, "Your friend… Procter, he was here a few days ago, said you sent him to collect Nadia… I let her go with him, did I do something wrong… I trusted him. He was your friend…?" the old man looked upset.

Nikita looked worried and ran over to Callen.

"Procter has her… we need to head to the meet, he has to be there." His eyes filled with fear.

"Where is he?" Callen asked.

"Kabul," he replied.

They climbed into the car and with renewed purpose headed to Kabul.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat on the couch while Nell and Deeks sat at the table going over the notes from their interrogations of Cantrell and Ridgeway. Every once in a while they would look at each other or Nell would touch Deeks' arm to reassure him. Each time Kensi felt a flare of jealousy in her chest.<p>

However, each time she saw the smile that Deeks gave Nell, she realized that her partner did indeed love her, the looks that he gave her were close to the one's she used to get but when he looked at Nell he seemed to glow.

She got up and walked towards the two of them, "Deeks… Nell, I'm sorry." She said looking at them both.

Nell smiled, but Deeks didn't.

"I don't wanna hear it Kensi." He said, "I know exactly what you think of me, I don't have time to deal with you right now, but when this is over we can talk, maybe find you a new partner, I wouldn't wanna inflict me as a partner on you." Deeks said still hurt.

He had tried to cover it, but when Kensi came over and just said she was sorry; as if that would make things suddenly better he got mad.

He was trying to get some sort of information from Cantrell and Ridgeway that would help exonerate Callen's father and sort out this whole white ghost mess, neither were talking for fear of what Procter would do with them and despite all that Kensi was trying to apologize, he just couldn't deal with it now. He stood up and walked to the boatshed door, "I need a break Nell, I'm gonna head outside for some air and call mom ok?" he asked.

Nell nodded, "Take all the time you need, tell her I said hi." She smiled,

Deeks smiled back, "I will do." He replied.

Kensi sat at the table with a sigh, "I know I hurt him, Nell, but we can't work like this. The investigation is suffering and… Dammit, even if he doesn't care for me anymore, I still care about him."

Nell looked up, concerned.

"Oh… NO!" Kensi looked shocked, "I won't take him away from you, I can see how much he cares, but I really want to be friends with Deeks. I wanna get back to being able to work with you guys." She said.

Nell relaxed, "I can see that Kensi, Marty will be ok, he just needs time to process this."

Granger walked in, "We are going to let them sit for the night, I have a team to watch them, you guys need a break… and Kensi… I'm going to see your mom, do you wanna come with." He asked.

Kensi nodded.

Granger turned to Nell, "You and Deeks head home, we'll restart in the morning." He said.

Nell grabbed her back and went off to meet Deeks and tell him.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Granger sat in the car outside Julia Feldman's home.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kensi asked.

Granger nodded, "Yeah, I need to do this… She may not want to see me, but if you can tell her I'm here…" he looked over at Kensi who nodded and climbed out of the car and headed to her mother's front door.

She knocked and went in, "Mom?" she called as the door opened.

Julia looked up from her laptop and turned to see her daughter come into the room,

"Kensi… Hey baby girl how are you doing?" she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom… I have something to tell you." She said not wanting to beat around the bush.

Julia sat down worried at the look on her daughters face.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" she asked worried.

Kensi smiled, "No mom, but I know about my real father." She said holding her mom's hand.

Julia snatched her hand back, "Donald is your real father." She said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kensi shook her head, "Owen Granger…" she said.

Julia burst into tears, "I didn't mean to lie to you, Yes, Owen was your father, but he died before you were born, Donald was kind to us and adopted you when you were just a baby." She said, "I am sorry… I never thought you'd find out."

"I was surprised when he told me, but I understand things were different back then." She said.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"My dad… Owen, mom, he's not dead." Kensi said gently.

Julia stood up shocked, "He is dead… The military came… they told me…" Julia burst into tears.

"They told you I was KIA, it was a mistake. I was captured, by the time I made it back you had married Donald and you were happy." Granger said standing at the door.

Julia stopped and looked up in shock. "Owen?" she asked not believing her eyes.

He stood there and smiled. "Hey Jules."

She started shaking as she walked up to him and punched him in the chest, "_**I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**_" she yelled tears running down her face.

He held her arms as she shook and then he pulled her to his chest, "Jules I'm sorry, you seemed so happy with Donald and Kensi thought he was her father…I couldn't take you away from all that." He said trying to explain.

"I loved Donald, but I love you… no one ever replaced you in my heart." Julia said, looking up at the eyes she had forever seen in her dreams.

She smiled slightly as Owen bent his head and kissed her.

"I never stopped loving you or Kensi, Jules. I thought I was doing what was right." He said

Julia started shaking and Kensi was at her side in an instant, "Mom?"

Owen looked at his daughter, "Your mother is in shock, let's sit her down and you can make her a sweet tea," he said.

Kensi moved over to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Julia looked up at Owen and touched him tenderly on his face, "I can't believe you're really here." She said amazed.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, that you went through all that… thinking I was dead and having to bear our child alone."

Julia smiled, "I thought about you every day, Donald did his best. He loved Kensi but he wasn't you…"

"I was surprised that you married him, but at least you found love." Owen said.

Julia shook her head, "Donald was a dear friend, but I was never his type, however it stopped the brass asking questions. I haven't ever been with anyone but you… I couldn't, Owen, You've always had my heart… I know it's been a long time and you've probably moved on… but I needed to tell you that."

Owen looked into the eyes of the only woman he'd ever loved and smiled, "There has been no one for me either, and I have only ever loved you."

He leant down and kissed her deeply.

Kensi walked in and closed her eyes, "EW…. Guys… Child in the room."

Julia looked abashed as Owen rolled his eyes.

Kensi smiling, handed her mother a cup of tea. "So Mom… are you ok?"

Julia smiled broadly, "I am fine Kensi, honestly."

Kensi realized that her parents needed to talk, "Look guys I have some paperwork to catch up on, so I'm going to head back to the office, Dad call me if you need a ride back." She said.

She stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek and then left her parents to get reacquainted with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Dustan drove the two men through the checkpoint and all the way to the address that Nikita had handed over to him.

"This is a dangerous area," he warned as they entered the checkpoint, "You need to make sure you both have your helmets on."

Callen gave a curt nod as he handed his father, his helmet and then put his own on.

"How long did your friend say Nadia has been here?" Callen asked his father looking at the rundown, war torn buildings.

"I was told a few days." Nikita said the worry evident in his voice.

Dustan pulled up and got out with his rifle, "Ok Sir's." he said and Callen and Nikita got out, both holding their firearms at the ready.

"I'll take point." Callen said as they got to the door; He checked that the handle and the door was not locked, so he entered.

The building was large and spacious reminding him of the empty warehouses, they had back home. However, the graffiti on the wall was in Arabic, except for the YANKEE GO HOME. Written in large English letters.

"Nice." Callen remarked.

"This upsets you, you are not American?" Nikita said confused.

Callen shot his father a look, "I didn't know that until recently." He turned, as he smelled something sickeningly familiar. "Stay back." He hissed as he walked towards a room.

He stuck his head around the corner and saw a foot lying on the floor. Following the leg, he ended up looking into a face he recognized, "Procter." He said quietly looking for anyone else; there was another body, slumped in front of a doorway. This was a face Callen had seen a while ago and had never thought to see here. "Sabatino?"

He looked around the room, "Clear!" he said and the others entered.

Nikita looked around, "Nadia?!" he asked worried.

"I haven't found her," Callen said as Dustan called the murders in.

Dustan walked back in the room and took photos of the crime scene, as Nikita sank onto a nearby chair.

"I have lost her too!" he looked broken.

Callen knelt down and looked at his father, "You found me…," he said, hoping to raise his spirits, "We will find her."

* * *

><p>Some more Marines turned up to remove the bodies as Callen started searching for clues.<p>

As they moved Sabatino's body there was a small noise from behind the doorway.

"Did you clear that room?" one of the Marines asked quietly.

Callen shook his head, no.

He pulled his gun and took point, He opened the door to see a young girl, tear stained and terrified, chained to a bed, her clothing in rags.

"It's ok…" Callen put his hands up and tucked the gun in his belt, "We won't hurt you… do you speak English?"

She looked at him, she was scared but something about him comforted her. She had no idea what the man was saying, but he had the same eyes as her father.

"Pozhaluysta, ne delayte mne bol'no." [Please, do not hurt me.] she breathed as Callen moved towards her to uncuff her.

Callen stood shocked, "Nadia?" he asked.

She nodded, "Kto ty?" [Who are you?] She asked.

Callen stopped and wiped a tear he could not hold in, "Ya tvoy starshiy brat." [I'm your big brother] He undid the cuffs and she jumped into his arms.

"Grisha!" she exclaimed, happy tears running down her face.

"Sir, is she alright?" A marine asked.

Callen smiled, "She will be Marine, Can you call the man on the chair in the other room in a few moments, I need a moment alone with her."

The marine nodded and moved out to do as he was asked.

"Nadia?" Callen started moving the hair from his little sister's face, "Stradayut li vy? Byli vy nekstati kosnulsya tekh muzhchin," [Are you hurt? Were you inappropriately touched by those men?] He asked, worried for the answer.

Nadia burst into tears… and nodded…. "Proctor…" she whispered… "On ... On ... sdelal menya ... menya ne khochu ... no vtoraya noch' drugogo muzhchinu, on povernulsya, i on sporil s nim, ostanovil yegoa zatem oni borolis' i temnyye volosy chelovek vystrel yemu naschityvalos' dva vystrela ... " [He... He... Made me...I did not want to... But the second night the other man, he turned up and he argued with him, stopped him and then they fought and the dark haired man shot him, there were two shots..."] She leaned into her brother's chest as she cried.

He smiled slightly at the feeling of his little sister in his arms, wishing he could ease her pain.

He shushed her until she calmed down.

"Corporal," Callen said quietly to the man at the door, "We are going to need a medic, with a rape kit."

The corporal looked horrified for a second and then hid it, "I'll radio ahead everything should be ready when you get there."

Callen nodded, "The man outside, he is her father,"

"Do you want me to arrest him, sir?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "No… he's with me, Can you tell him Nadia is alive and tell him privately what happened, tell him to get himself together before he comes in here."

"Yes, sir."

Nadia's eyes closed and Callen shed a few tears he'd been holding back as she slept.

Nikita looked up as a Marine touched his shoulder, "Sir… Agent Callen asked me to talk to you." She said as she led him outside to fill him in.

Within moments, Callen heard a shout of, grief… Anger. He was not sure what but he instinctively held his sister tighter.

Nikita for his part, was vomiting in the alley beside the building.

He was relieved that his angel was alive, but his heart and soul were torn in two, all his children… every single one of them had been hurt. He needed to get this right, Nadia would never know how much he hurt and he would be there for her every step of the way.

He was too disappointed Procter was dead and he would have ripped the man apart….feet first. He put his child in this danger… taken her from her village where she had been safe and here for God knows what?

If he ever found out who had hurt his child, he would kill them dead.

He punched the wall a few times, the marine corporal watching him sadly, understanding everything he was going through.

* * *

><p>Nell looked up from her laptop as Ridgeway and Cantrell were being prepped to leave with two CIA operatives for a long-term stay in sunny Guantanamo Bay.<p>

Eric walked into the Boatshed. He looked over at Nell with a grin and a shrug, "Got a power cut at the mission." He smiled, "Is Hetty still here?" he asked.

Nell nodded, "She's just finishing up with the two CIA guys. Kensi and Sam have gone for food. Do you want anything?" she asked.

Eric nodded, "Please… I locked down Ops and moved everything here… I had a message from Callen, for Hetty, he wants a face to face with her."

Hetty walked into the room and saw Eric, "Very well Mr. Beale, can you get Mr. Callen up on the screen, Ms. Jones can you ask our visitors to wait a moment before they leave." She said.

Nell nodded and went off to talk to the CIA men.

Eric set up the link, Callen looked like he was in a hospital and Eric shot him a worried look.

"Mr. Callen…. Do you have news?" Hetty asked, taking center screen.

"We found Nadia… She's…" Callen took a deep breath, "She's receiving treatment now, Procter… God Hetty, he raped her…" Callen turned away for a moment and collected himself.

When he turned back, he had watery eyes, but he was collected again, "We're heading back as soon as she's cleared to travel, can you get stuff, for my house, they'll need somewhere to stay."

Hetty nodded, "Consider it done Mr. Callen, any word on Procter?"

"He's dead, he shot Sabatino and Sabatino shot him, they were both dead when we found them."

"Very good Mr. Callen, call me when you and your family are ready to travel, I will make all the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you Hetty." Callen replied and the call cut off.

Hetty turned to Eric, "A power cut?" she asked.

Eric shrugged, "No… Not really… I… I was wondering, Nate… Can I...I mean before he goes can I talk to him?" he asked.

Hetty looked at him.

"Mr. Beale, it is against protocol." Hetty started.

Deeks had walked in as soon as Nell had told him Eric was here.

"Hetty, I think this would be good for Eric, he needs closure, and I'll stay with him." Deeks offered as Eric shot him a grateful look of relief.

"It is against my better judgment, but I will allow it but briefly Mr. Beale… Mr. Deeks. Stay with him." She said and turned her attention to the monitor.

Deeks nodded to the CIA agent guarding Nate Cantrell, "Give us a few minutes then he'll be good to go." Deeks said.

The Agent nodded, "I'll get coffee." He smiled and walked out to where Hetty was.

Deeks looked over at Eric, "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

Eric took a deep breath, "If I don't… I will always be asking what if." He said softly.

Deeks put a comforting hand on Eric shoulder for a moment and then he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Nate was staring at the tabletop, it had all gone wrong, and everything he, Preston and Proctor had been working for had crumbled around their ears.<p>

He was looking at the rest of his life behind bars. No lawyer, no trial, no one to believe him, no hope.

He heard the door open and he just wanted to die.

"Nate…?" he heard a quiet voice come from the doorway and his head snapped up.

"Eric?!"

"I… I just wanted to see you before you go."

"Eric, I didn't do this I'm innocent, you know that, don't you!" Nate scrambled trying to figure out what Eric was doing there and then he remembered. "You work for NCIS… You knew they had me all along and you made me suffer, was this your idea of payback?" he snarled.

Eric took a step back, Deeks put his hand on his shoulder, "You got this Eric." He prompted.

Eric nodded, "No… I didn't set you up Nate, you did that to yourself. I just wanted to know something,"

"I'm not answering any more questions about your case."

Eric shook his head and moved to sit in the chair opposite, "This isn't about the case, it's about us." He said looking at Nate intently.

Nate looked older than when Eric had last seen him, his eyes had lost the sparkle they had had when he had first fallen in love with him.

"Us?" Nate looked up again a small smirk showing on his face, "You think there is the slightest hope I will go out with you again… You might have noticed, but I'm going to be busy for the rest of my natural life."

Eric smiled, "Not like that, you deserve to go where you're going and you know it, I want to know do you regret any of it, Us… you beating on me, using me like you did?"

Nate shook his head, and then stopped. "I am who I am Eric, you were… you always were a quick and easy lay."

Eric's hands balled under the table, but he didn't move, Deeks however, recognized the signs moved to be closer to Eric for support.

Nate noticed and grinned, "You the new boyfriend… do you like it when he screams."

"Not a boyfriend, I'm his friend." Deeks snapped.

Nate laughed, "Well, Eric if you're asking me if I ever loved you the answer is no, you were a means to an end and what you taught me on the computer was invaluable, in fact, maybe I should talk some more, you could come to Guantanamo with me, I could use something to play with in there." He snarled.

Eric stood up and Deeks maneuvered him to the door.

Eric turned and gave a slight grin, "You know they have camera's in Guantanamo, I'll be able to watch you everyday… and I'm sure someone will let it slip that you are gay and an American… They're gonna love you in there." He walked out head held high as all the color fled from Nate's face as what Eric said sank in.

As the door shut Eric leant against the wall, his breath coming in small pants as he hyperventilated.

"You're going to be ok… breathe…." Deeks said quietly rubbing his back.

Eric looked up a tear running down his face, "Thanks man… is it wrong that I feel great?" he asked.

Deeks smiled, "No… No, it's not wrong at all." He said, moving the technical operator into the main room.

"You can take them now." Deeks said to the CIA Agent who was finishing up his coffee.

Hetty walked over to Eric, "Well done Mr. Beale."


	11. Chapter 11

Nadia woke up with a start as a hand touched her face; she flinched and then realized who was sitting next to her.

"Grisha?" she asked in her heavily accented voice.

Callen smiled at his sister, she was wonderful, more than he ever could have hoped for, "Yeah, it's me… Nikita will be back soon, we are just arranging transport." He said slowly.

She nodded to show that she understood, "We go where?" she asked.

"America, my home… safe." He said hoping that she understood.

She smiled and closed her eyes as the medications that were coursing through her body took hold.

Every once in a while she would wake up, there would be either her father's face in view or her brothers, occasionally a man in a white coat would be leaning over her, but both her father or her brother's voices would be talking to her softly in the background. There were bumping and loud strange noises, but mostly she slept.

Callen stretched as the transport plane touched down in San Diego. "Nikita… we're home." He said, shaking his father awake.

Nikita smiled at his son and looked over at his still sleeping daughter, "Is she alright?" he asked.

Callen nodded, "She slept the whole of the last leg of the flight. I talked to Hetty, there is an ambulance waiting to transfer her to a medical center and as soon as she's settled, we need to be debriefed, hopefully this will mean the CIA will drop the charges they have against you and you and Nadia can apply for citizenship, if you want to stay." He unbuckled his safety belt and stood up grabbing his ever-present go bag from the net rack above his head.

"Ok then moy syn, let us go and face America." Nikita grinned.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat in the corner, reading a file as Eric entered the mission with Hetty.<p>

He looked over at Deeks and with a grateful nod to Hetty; he walked over to Deeks' desk.

"Thanks man," He said smiling.

"Good wasn't it." Deeks grinned back…"Empowering?"

Eric nodded, "It was… I'm going to see your mom later, there isn't much she can do for me on the Cantrell matter, that's all done with as far as I am concerned, but I want to help her, she does good work."

Deeks smiled, "We'd be formidable with your help, you'll have to ask Hetty for permission to work with us, but she's not ever said no so far." He leaned back in his seat smiling as Nell walked down the stairs, and then leaned forwards dropping his voice low. "Did you think about talking to Shelly? She's a great therapist… she was mine." He added.

"If I get anymore nightmares I will call her Marty, honest." Eric said and moved away as Nell joined them. She ran her hand along the back of Deeks' neck as she walked behind him.

"Ready to get back to work, Beale?" She asked.

"Are you back in Ops now?" Eric asked.

Nell nodded, "Kensi is back and being partnered with Deeks and I am all yours again, my friend." She winked at him and Eric laughed.

"It'll be good to have you back with me." He replied and turned towards the stairs, "Coming?" he called.

Nell leant over and kissed Deeks on the cheek, "You'll be ok, I'll see you later, I…." she stopped as her Bluetooth snapped to life in her ear, "I gotta go." She said and walked toward Hetty's office, waving to Eric to let him know where she was going.

Kensi looked over at Deeks, "So still partners?" she asked.

Deeks nodded, "Just partners Agent Blye." He sighed and turned back to his paperwork.

"Not even friends Deeks?" Kensi asked sadly.

Deeks looked over at Nell who was talking animatedly to Hetty, "Do you think you can be friends with someone like me?" he snapped.

"Yes… I know I've been wrong, but I still trust you to be my partner Deeks, shouldn't that count for something?" Kensi asked.

Deeks nodded, "It should… friends then…" he started and stopped as Eric ran down the stairs to join Nell, Hetty and two other agents who had just ran down with Eric.

"What?" Deeks and Kensi said in unison.

Hetty nodded to Eric and proceeded to the door.

"We have the CIA at the door." He said. "They have a warrant for the arrest of Callen."

Granger turned a corner to join up with Hetty, he pulled Nell aside. "Did they land yet?" he asked her quietly.

"Three hours ago, they settled her in the medical center and are waiting there."

"Send Deeks and Kensi to watch over her and get Callen to meet Sam and myself in the boat-shed." He said.

Nell nodded once and turned, "On it." She snapped and walked over to Kensi and Deeks to fill them in as Hetty's voice carried down the corridor.

"No, I have no idea where Mr. Callen is right now, if that warrant is valid you may search the premises for him, As soon as you pass security clearance."

"Ma'am, we have security clearance." A man's voice followed her.

"Not my security clearance, Mr. Beale. Clear them." Hetty ordered.

* * *

><p>Callen looked up as Kensi and Deeks walked into the hospital room where Nadia was dozing. He stood up, ushered them both out of the room as Nadia saw Deeks, and started to panic.<p>

"Eto v poryadke, oni yavlyayutsya moi druz'ya, ya budu govorit's nimi, ya kak raz budet za dver'yu." [It is ok, they are friends of mine, I will talk to them, I will just be outside the door.] Callen said and ushered them out.

He shut the door and turned to them, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hetty sent us…. Who's that?" Deeks asked.

Callen sighed, "She's family… my sister…" he held up a hand to forestall the questions that he knew would come from Deeks, he knew Kensi knew about his father and was not sure what she had shared with her partner.

He looked at the worry on Kensi's face and his gut clenched, "What?"

"The CIA were at the mission with a warrant for your arrest," Kensi told him.

Callen stamped down the urge to run, he had done nothing wrong and he knew it, however, if the CIA knew his father was here before he could clear him…

"So you two taking me in?" he asked, his face a blank mask, his eyes widening only slightly as Nikita walked out of the elevator behind him.

Kensi sighed, "No… we are here to hide you and Nikita. We need to take you to the boat-shed."

"I'm not leaving Nadia." Both Callen and Nikita said at the same time.

Kensi smiled at Deeks' double take.

"Is she fit to travel?" Kensi asked, "I can have Hetty arrange a private doctor to meet us in the boat-shed."

Nikita looked at Callen worried as to what his son would do.

"Deeks send Nell a message; make it vague enough that Nell will understand but that the CIA won't. Tell her to get someone she trusts to meet us there."

Callen turned to his father, "You need to sign her out, and I'm the only one she trusts right now so I'll get her ready." He said.

Nikita nodded sadly, it was true his daughter did not trust him right now, but with what she had been through and what he had left her to, he understood.

"Oh… Deeks… make sure it's a female doctor, no men." Callen ordered as he knocked gently on Nadia's door.

Deeks turned to make a call as Callen entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Ey malen'kaya sestra, eto vremya dlya nas chtoby uyti, chto zhelayete odet'sya?" [hey little sister, it's time for us to leave you wanna get dressed?] he asked.<p>

She nodded and took the sweater and jeans he held out, they were a bit big, but she was grateful for that, he turned his back as she pulled her clothes on and turned back as she coughed.

He smiled and held his arms out for her and she took his hands as he helped her sit up.

She was still tired and sore, but she seemed to feel safe when her big brother was near her, she pulled him close for a second and held him tightly, her grip tightening as the door opened, "We gotta go Callen." Deeks said as he walked in.

Nadia started to shake and Callen shushed her and stroked her hair.

"eto v poryadke, oni yavlyayutsya druz'ya, ya sobirayus' byt' s toboy vse vremya,"[it is ok, they are friends, I'm going to be with you the whole time,] Callen said to her.

Deeks smiled as the girls head peeked out from under his armpit.

"Hello." He said, waving.

She smiled a little; unlike the others she had met, he seemed non-threatening.

"Privet." She said quietly and Deeks lit up with a huge grin.

He wanted to hug her, she seemed so hurt and broken, but he'd seen children like this before and had an idea of what she had been through and knew it was best to keep his distance and let her set the pace.

"Callen, we do have to go, before they get here, Kensi and… the other person… Nikita, have gone to the car."

Callen nodded and picked up the bag with the few things that Nadia owned inside.

"Let's go then." He said he wrapped a protective and a shielding arm about his sister and they left the hospital together.


	12. Chapter 12

Hetty was furious, she had just got off the phone with Director Vance, who had confirmed that as angry as he was with the decision there was nothing he could do right now.

"I am sorry Hetty, the suits here in Washington blindsided me with this about an hour ago, I am going to meet with our lawyers as soon as I can." Vance had said.

"Agent Callen is integral to this team, this is a witch hunt." Hetty snapped back.

"I agree, he has proven his loyalty to his country time and again, this is not something he has hidden from his team, we know he had no idea until the other day." Vance agreed, "Where is Agent Callen now?" he asked.

"I'm having him and his family taken somewhere safe until we can sort this all out." Hetty replied.

Vance, in his office in Washington D.C. Leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "Keep his family safe, it's the least we can do, but SECNAV has insisted that Callen be present for questioning and possible sanctions."

"Damn that woman." Hetty swore.

Vance suppressed a laugh, "Hetty?"

"I will make sure that Callen will co-operate as much as I can." She put the phone down and looked up at Sam sitting alone in the bullpen.

"Agent Hanna." she called.

He looked up from his paperwork and walked over to her, "You called Hetty?" he smiled.

"I need your help…." she said and started to tell him her plan.

* * *

><p>Callen arrived with his father and sister at the Boatshed. Nate walked over to him and smiled, "Welcome back Callen." he grinned.<p>

"Hey, you the doc that Hetty sent for Nadia?" he asked, looking down at his little sister who was still plastered to his side.

"Yeah, will she talk to me?" He asked.

Callen turned and walked her further in the Boatshed to a small alcove where he knew she would feel safe and crouched down to her.

"Nadia, Eto Neyt, on moy drug, i on tebya ne obizhu, on khotel by pogovorit' s vami o chem vy proshli cherez, i on khochetk pomoch' vam istselit'. Budete li vy pust' on pomoch'?" He asked. [This is Nate, he is my friend and he won't hurt you, he would like to talk to you about what you have been through and he wants to help you heal. Will you let him help?]

Nate stood and watched as the girl looked over at him and then up at her brother, "Da." [Yes] she replied.

Callen smiled and kissed her on the head.

Nate looked over at Callen, "This is going to take time, Hetty has asked us to teach her English at the same time."

He patted a chair that was facing him and Nadia moved into it, she shivered and Callen took off his blue woolen jumper and handed it to her, she put it on gratefully and sniffed it, it smelled to her like safety and she needed that right now in this strange place with all these strange people. She looked over and saw her father making himself a drink and talking to the others in that strange language they were all using.

"Nadia, vy mozhete poprobovat' i izuchit' angliyskiy yazyk s Nate?" [Nadia, can you try and learn English with Nate?"] Callen asked.

Nadia broke into the first real smile he had seen, "Da, ya khotel by!" [Yes I would like to!] she grinned.

Callen nodded and turned to Nate, "She would love to learn English from you." he told his friend.

Nate nodded and he pointed to himself, "Nate." then he pointed to her, "Nadia." he said.

She smiled "Nate…" She pointed at him, "Nadia." she pointed at herself.

Nate smiled, "I see she has her big brother's talent for language, she will be speaking English in no time." he grinned.

Callen couldn't hold back the smile at that and it was infectious as his little sister smiled too.

He walked over to his father as Deeks' phone rang, Deeks moved off to answer it giving father and son some privacy.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Deeks said with a smile as he saw Nell's name come up on the screen.<p>

"Good afternoon yourself Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and waited as she heard Deeks drop the phone.

"Hetty!" he squeaked.

Kensi looked towards him amused, but stayed silent.

"Really?" Deeks said, "OK... I'll take the key off him when he gets here….. Of course…. Sure, tell Nell won't you." He smiled as he finished the call and turned to Kensi.

"That was Hetty." He told her.

Kensi smirked back, "So I gathered."

"Sam's on his way to take Callen back to the mission, Hetty's got no choice but to allow him to be questioned, they won't even tell us why they want him." Deeks groused.

Kensi shrugged, "Maybe it's because he is related to the White Ghost." she assumed.

He nodded in agreement, "I have to take Nate and Callen's family to a fully equipped, safe house, Nell's going to join me, we may be gone for some time, you are to ride back with Callen and Sam." he told her.

Kensi nodded, "This'll be interesting." she said.

Deeks shot her an annoyed look, "You think I can't protect them?" He snapped.

Kensi shook her head, "No Deeks…. I meant that getting Callen to leave, they will be interesting." she sighed and turned her back to him, "I'm sick of walking on eggshells with you Deeks, I was wrong ok. You and Nell does belong together, I will do nothing to ruin it, I am happy for you, but you and me...we need to get past this."

Deeks looked at her and sighed, "I suppose we do... I mean, yeah we do ok, I will try not to be so snappy….I…." he stopped as they heard the challenger pull up outside.

Sam walked in the door, "Nell's coming with your stuff and a car." Sam told Deeks as he walked up. "Here's the address and the keys, it's one of Hetty's she says don't scratch it."

"The car?" Deeks asked.

Sam turned as he walked past and grinned, "No, the house."

Deeks gulped, as laughing, Sam continued into the boat-shed.

"G!" Sam called as he entered.

Nadia stilled and looked at the man who had entered, she shot her big brother a look and relaxed as he smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Sam, Hetty got rid of the CIA yet?" He asked.

"Not exactly, She's been ordered to hand you over for questioning, but she's having it done at the mission." Sam put a hand on Callen's arm as he saw his partner get ready to argue, "Not in front of the kid G. Deeks and Nell are going into hiding with your sister and father, Nate will go too to help her. All you have to do is answer a few questions, you'll be back together with them in no time." Sam reassured him.

Callen nodded, "I will let Nikita know and he can tell Nadia after I've left." he said, "You're sure it's going to be alright?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Hetty would never sell you out. Come on Kensi's waiting." he said.

Callen walked over to his father, "Nikita, I have to go in, my team will be in trouble if I don't, Deeks, Nell and Nate will be going with you and Nadia to an undisclosed safe house."

Nikita looked worried, "Grisha, will you be alright?" he asked.

Callen smirked as he picked up his bag, "I've been taking care of myself all my life, they don't scare me." he said.

As he turned for the door, he missed the sad look that crossed his father's face.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mission, Sam and Kensi headed in first as Callen grabbed his bag from the car and followed them inside.<p>

He stopped, as just by the bullpen, he walked into a circle of CIA Agents, two pulled out their guns, "Agent Callen, surrender your weapon, you are under arrest." The taller female said.

Callen stopped and looked at Kensi and Sam, who were looking horrified.

"Hetty?" Callen asked as the older woman walked into view, "I thought they just wanted to question me?"

The woman laughed, "We are quite aware of your tricks when it comes to being questioned."

"You are?" Sam asked.

She looked over at him, "Sharon Wallace, I believe you met my sister, she works for the DoJ."

Callen groaned, Hetty moved into sight, "Hand me your weapon Mr. Callen, you will need to be questioned, but they can't take you off the premises yet." she said giving agent Wallace a just try it glare.

Callen cleared and handed his weapon to Hetty.

"Place your hands behind your back." she said.

"What?!"

"NO!" Sam and Kensi exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere Agent Wallace, if you want to talk to me, I would just as soon do it uncuffed."

Hetty stood behind her agent, giving him her silent support.

"I'm sorry, Agent…._Callen_…" she sneered on the last name, "But my orders were clear, you will be cuffed until we decide what to do with you."

Callen put his hands behind him as she cuffed him.

"I insist that I sit in on your interrogation." Hetty said.

"I don't think so, I will give you my full report when I am finished." she said, "Which room am I to use?" she asked.

"You have the conference room at the end of the hall." Hetty said.

The three Agents led Callen while Kensi and Sam turned to their leader, "Can't you stop this?" Sam asked.

Hetty shook her head, "Not right now, I need to have more information." she turned and headed upstairs.

On entering Ops Hetty turned to Eric, "I need you to clear and lock down this room, activate the camera's in the conference room, audio and visual." she ordered. "And record it."

Eric tapped on his keyboard and within moments Callen was on screen being roughly shoved into a chair as Sharon Wallace sat the other side of the table.

"You don't need to be so rough, we're on the same side." Callen said.

"I don't think so." Agent Wallace replied.

"Excuse me?" Callen asked.

"Agent Callen, you have been working for the government for how long?"

"Fifteen years give or take." Callen replied.

"And you have had access to sensitive material?" she asked.

Callen nodded as he moved, trying to lessen the tightness on his wrists. "When it's been necessary."

"And when did you begin selling secrets to the enemies of my government."

"Excuse me?!" he said again looking shocked and angry.

"You are living here under false pretenses, did you think you could go undetected forever?" she pulled out a pile of papers and slammed them on the desk.

"You have a false birth certificate, you lie and say you don't know who you are and you Agent _**Callen **_are not even American, both you and I know that the cold war is not really over. Now you can lessen your sentence…"

"Sentence, I haven't even been charged with anything yet!" Callen exclaimed.

"Oh…" Wallace looked smug and in the operations center Hetty suppressed a shiver. "Did I forget."

"Agent Callen….Grisha Alexsandrovitch Nikolaev Reznikov, you are being charged with being a traitor to the United States of America and being a double agent,"

"What!" Callen was floored.

"Now, we know you know the location of your father, Nikita Reznikov... Or should I say the terrorist White Ghost. Give him up and maybe we can move you to a federal prison rather than send you to Gitmo."

Callen's face scowled over, "Go to hell!" he spat and threw the handcuffs that had been annoying him on the table between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Callen glared at the woman sitting across from him.

"I have been an agent for years, my record speaks for itself. All the terrorists I've helped put away, all the criminals…. and you accuse me of being a traitor to my country?!" He was incredulous.

Agent Wallace shook her head, "Not at all."

Hetty and Eric both sighed in relief.

"In fact…." She continued, "I believe that you are in fact the perfect double agent, feigned love for this country, but true love and obedience to your country, I believe you call it the 'motherland?'"

"That's all you got?" Callen snarled.

"You joined up under false pretenses, you told us you were American."

"I _**am **_American, my mother was American."

"She was an immigrant from an eastern block country."

"And that makes all immigrants traitors? Her father was an American he was OSS."

"Her mother?" Wallace asked.

Callen shrugged, he didn't know.

"My mother was a CIA Agent, loyal to her country, _The US_." He added for emphasis.

"Your Grandfather was an exemplary agent, as was your mother for a time…. But we know she went missing in 1969 and wasn't heard from until six years later, when she surfaced in Romania, with you and your sister in tow. We need to know what happened in those six years."

"_**HOW THE HECK DO I KNOW!**_" Callen shouted. His patience wearing thin. "Why arrest me for something my parents did?"

"What did your parents do?" She asked soothingly, "If you can tell us, maybe we can make this go away."

"I had no knowledge of who my parents were, nothing about my life prior to being in an Orphanage in Los Angeles. Hell, until a week ago I didn't even know my first name…. I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Can't or won't." She pushed.

"Can't….. You're railroading Agent Wallace, what is behind this that I don't know?" Callen asked easing back from the table.

Wallace tried, but failed to hide a small smile.

* * *

><p>"We were given information, you have been sending confidential information to a known Russian KGB operative, and then it transpires that you lived with Russians as a child. One of your more successful placements I am told."<p>

Callen clenched his fists, but stayed silent.

"Now someone decided it would be a good idea to dig through your records…. Can you guess what we found?"

Callen didn't move, but his mind was whirling a mile a minute, what could they have found, he was innocent!

"Jason." she said and his head snapped up.

"J... Jason?" she smiled at the uncertainty in his voice and in OPS Hetty and Eric looked worried at the way the color drained from his face.

"Jason Tedrow... I hear you used his name after he died as an alias."

Callen focused on the wall, but said nothing.

"Or should I say Yaroslav Terebkov, A Russian immigrant child. Son of Iosef Terebkov a known KGB operative. His son was a sleeper agent."

"You're lying," Callen gasped in shock, "He was American, he didn't have an accent!"

"You don't have an accent either, yet you were born in and raised in Russia."

"No I wasn't!" Callen argued.

Wallace smiled and put a piece of paper in front of him.

"Grisha Alexsandrovitch Nikolaev Reznikov. Born... Leningrad. March 11th, 1970."

"That's a fake." he snapped.

"Do you have another?" Wallace asked with a sneer.

He didn't and he knew it, but he couldn't prove it…. Besides, it could be genuine, maybe he was born in Russia, and not Romania as he had previously thought.

You have had Russian's play a significant part in your care, "The Rostov's when you were 14, the Markin's, The Yegorov's? They have all been there for the milestones in your life, watching over you."

"I've heard of the Rostov's, but the others?"

Agent Wallace looked at him like he was a liar. "Come on you mean you, streetwise kid, Callen... Never knew that the Martins and the Evans' families did not at any point speak Russian to you?"

"I don't remember them." He said honestly.

"Agent Callen, Do you honestly expect me to believe you do not remember the names of the people who took you in as a child?" she sneered derisively.

"I don't…" Callen sighed, "There were too many…" He admitted.

Wallace looked through the file in front of her.

She looked up at him, pity radiating through her face, "Yes, there were a few," she said sympathetically, "I assume you would have had trouble in the non-Russian homes."

Callen's eyes darkened as anger flooded through his system.

"We have been told you asked a lot about your parents as a child, it must have been a shock, when you found out your father was KGB…. But I am wondering was that your reason for joining the CIA, to get revenge on the death of your mother?"

"I didn't know my mother was CIA... Not till a few years ago…. It…" Callen stopped, he couldn't tell her that it had been Hetty that had suggested he go down the DEA, CIA route in his career, more than anything he owed the small woman and wouldn't have her implicated in this farce.

"_It….?_" Wallace prompted.

"It is a waste of time, I know nothing to tell you." He said his tones clipped as he bit back his anger.

"You could always let us clear this up, tell us where your father is." Wallace suggested trying to throw him off again.

Callen laughed, "I have no idea, I haven't known where he was my whole life, why would I have any idea where he is now?"

"Because the second you were re-united with The White Ghost, you freed him and both of you headed into Iraq to find a child, and then you were seen smuggling that child and Reznikov into the country, we will find them Agent Callen, you will be sent to Guantanamo, Reznikov will be thrown in jail and the child whom we are told is the daughter of the 'White Ghost' a Taliban sympathizer will be sent back to her people in Iraq." Wallace looked sad "I hear the Taliban do not like people who collaborate with the West, and believe me if you do not help we will tell them how much the child collaborated."

Callen leapt at her across the table, his hands going for her throat as two Agents entered and pulled him back.

"I swear to God you hurt her and I'll kill you!" He snarled.

Callen struggled against the hands restraining him, until one Agent hit him with the butt of his gun and Callen crumpled to the ground.

Hetty listening in Ops turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a stunned Eric in her wake.

* * *

><p>Nadia woke up, for a second she was scared then she saw a young redheaded woman in her room.<p>

"Gde Grisha?" [Where's Grisha?] she asked.

Nell looked confused.

"Moy Brat?" [My brother?] she prompted.

Nell nodded, "Your brother?" She asked.

Nadia smiled, "Yes…. Brother…. Where?" she asked.

"He's at work." Nell told her, "He'll be back as soon as he can."

Nadia looked slightly confused, she had been practicing hard with Nate, but still some words were hard.

"Nate?" she asked.

The door behind Nell opened and Nate walked in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast." He smiled.

"Zavtrak?"

"Breakfast." He said again.

"Yes Breakfast…. Nate bring breakfast for Nadia." She smiled.

He pointed to and said the names of each item on the tray and Nadia repeated them and tried a bite of each in turn.

"Grisha?" she asked.

"He is busy... You need to work on your English," Nate prompted, "Do you feel up to coming downstairs, your father is down there."

Nadia shook her head.

"Nikita... No... Not…. Not trusting…. Danger?" she moved away back onto the large bed and grabbed a pillow, turning away as the tears fell.

"We shouldn't trust Nikita?" Nell asked worried.

Nadia shook her head. "No...He leave me...He _**gave **_me to Proctor... Evil man."

Although Nate was shocked at what she was saying and she had gotten a few words wrong, he needed to make sure he had what she had just said right in his head.

"Nikita... Gave you to Procter?" he asked.

Nadia burst into tears and nodded, "Procter…. He says, Father goes to America... I not useful so I go to him."

Nell blinked back a few tears as Nate sat next to Nadia and explained what had happened and Nell went downstairs to talk to Nikita.

* * *

><p>Nikita sat at a large oak dining room table staring at a small USB stick in his hand.<p>

Grisha had left before he could hand this information over, and now he was worried for his son. He knew that this information would be used to take down the Taliban network, and get himself a pardon and his daughter residency in the US, but more than that it could be used to help his son. He didn't know why the CIA wanted to talk to him, but his gut told him it wasn't good.

He didn't trust the CIA at all, not since the death of his wife and children... Child... He still had trouble with that. They had taken so much, not only from him, but from Grisha, one of their own. Things would have been so much different if he hadn't been lied to.

He closed his fists, trying to dampen down his anger. The CIA had played him, first with not being there to save his wife and children, secondly with Sabatino... **HE** had known Callen was alive, He had known... He would bet, that Callen had been his son.

They knew Clara was his mother, they had been given the report from Clara as to what she had been doing through those missing years. She had been working on a black op. She had sent her report in along with her request to be extracted along with her children on that beach.

"_**Chert!**_" he snapped and Deeks looked up from his paper to see if Nikita was alright.

"I am sorry…. My thoughts... They are worried for my son." He explained.

Deeks nodded, "I know, but you should know Callen is a fine agent, he's our leader and he's smart. You really don't need to worry for him, there really isn't anything he can't handle" He looked up as Nell walked into the room.

For a moment he smiled, at the sight of her, but then the look on her face made his blood run cold.

"Nell?" he asked, worried.

She looked at him and shook her head slightly. Sitting next to Nikita as she looked him in the eye.

"Mr. Reznikov I have to ask you a question." she told him.

Nikita turned and looked at the small redheaded woman and smiled, "Of course my dear."

Nell kept her face stone as she asked. "Did you tell Alan Proctor, he was to keep Nadia?"

"What?! NO!" Nikita looked shocked, "I would never willingly let that man hurt my child!"

Nell gave a small smile, she had hoped that would be his reply.

She laid a hand on his arm and for a second she felt his horror and anger.

"Does... Does she think that I did?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"She was told by Procter that you told her she belonged to him now and that you were going away, she was told that you had given her to him."

"I...I need to see her, she needs to know…" He turned to Deeks, "May I go up and see her?" he asked.

Deeks looked over at Nell to see what she thought, he trusted her judgement and if Nate had said no she would let him know.

She nodded slightly.

"Nate is waiting at the top of the stairs, he would like to talk to you first."

Nikita stood up and started to walk out, then he remembered the USB stick in his hand.

"How much trouble is my son in?" he asked.

Deeks shrugged, "I doubt it's anything much, knowing Callen he just annoyed someone somewhere why?"

Nikita looked again at the USB stick and put it in his pocket.

"I was just wondering, tell me if you hear anything please." He turned and walked out of the room looking for Nate.

* * *

><p>Nell turned to Deeks, "Are you sure Callen's ok?" she asked.<p>

He looked worried, "I don't know, but I am worried... I tried to call Hetty a while ago, and Eric, but couldn't get through."

Nell picked up her cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

There was no answer and she looked concerned and walked over to the laptop that Hetty had left in the corner of her room.

She typed in the IP address for Ops.

It connected and she saw Eric in the corner of the room with his back to her.

"I don't care... I know the building is supposed to be abandoned, but it isn't and he's hurt…. We need an ambulance now!"

"ERIC!" Nell shouted to get his attention as he put the phone down. "What's going on!"

He looked scared as he turned to the screen to see his best friend looking worried at him.

"Callen's been hurt. Hetty says you're not to come back to OPS at all and the safe house may be compromised, someone at the CIA has been looking through all the files. She's sending a courier to move the five of you, he'll drop a sealed letter in the mailbox with instructions, you are to follow them and leave your cell phones here. You have to all go dark."

Nell looked worried.

"Eric…?"

"I know, I'll miss you too, but I have an idea, you go dark and maybe we can meet... In the _forest._

Nell smiled, "Gotcha…" she quickly cut the connection and turned to Deeks.

"Whatever is happening with Callen is bad, we've got to take Nikita, Nadia and Nate and go on the run."

Deeks nodded, "I'll go pack, you'll have to let the others know. I saw an SUV in the garage, we'll take that, there's more room."

Nell stopped and walked over to Deeks, "I'm worried." she admitted.

He pulled her close and held her, taking comfort in the closeness. For a second he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and her perfume.

"As long as we stick together we'll be ok." he reassured her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Come on…. Let's get sorted before we find out where we are going, make sure you pack the Xbox."

"Hetty has an Xbox?" Deeks said in surprise.

Nell laughed, "Who do you think helped invent it."

"Really!" Deeks shook his head, every day it seemed that two of the most important women in his life surprised him.

He smiled as Nell headed out to give the others the news and again help them pack.


	14. Chapter 14

Nadia woke up, the sun streaming in and the birds singing. She loved this house and its proximity to the woods nearby.

When she had moved here six months ago with Nate, Deeks, Nell and her father, she had been overwhelmed by the amount of trees in one place. Thanks to the stories she had heard as a child, forests and woods were places where evil witches lived. However, the adults had shown her that the forest could actually be a beautiful place.

Nell and Nadia walked through the woods daily, picking wildflowers. Nate and Nadia picnicked while Nadia practiced her American and talked through her issues with Nate.

Nadia and Nikita became close as well, as she finally realized that her father had not been responsible for Proctor's treatment of her.

Deeks and Nell had enjoyed the idyllic environment and two months after the makeshift 'family' arrived at the secluded mansion, Nell had discovered that she was pregnant. The joy only marred by the fact that they were still in hiding and they were missing both team and family members.

Nell managed to 'talk' once a month to Eric in the enchanted forest in their online game where no one could overhear. He had filled them in on Callen's injury and his relocation to a CIA camp. Hetty had been pulling strings, but still couldn't find out where he was. Until he was found the rest of them were deemed to be in danger and were to stay where they were until further notice.

Nadia ran down the stairs almost colliding with Deeks as he put his trainers on.

"Are you ready squirt?" He asked with a smile.

"I am ready, to pound you into the pavement, no?" Nadia grinned as Nell from the dining room nearly spat out her tea, trying not to laugh.

Last night they had watched a movie about cops and how they pounded the pavement.

"That is pound the pavement squirt, not pound me into the pavement." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Well, she might beat you, run over you and pound you into the pavement." Nell laughed.

Deeks held his heart and looked wounded, "You wound me my lady." he declared.

Nell picked up a croissant and threw it at him, "Get over it, my lord and take the young one for a run."

Nadia laughed, "You two are crazy."

Nate walked down the stairs and headed for the coffee machine on the counter, "Well, she got that one right." He said and turned to them. "Morning."

Deeks and Nadia waved and headed out of the door as Nate took his coffee and sat next to Nell.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better now the morning sickness has worn off." She admitted, "I talked to Eric last night, they think they may have a lead on where Callen is."

Nate looked to see if Nikita was in earshot, but he couldn't see him.

"I know that Hetty and Vance have been putting pressure on SecNav, the director of the CIA and Homeland security to have Callen found and to see what the charges are. This is ridiculous, Callen has been an agent for years, he's proved his loyalty and then the CIA comes in from nowhere and charge him, then he disappears in the ambulance on the way to the hospital?"

"With the CIA disappearing after that I assumed that they have him." Nate replied.

"I know, that's what the others think also. Hetty has been calling in favors from everywhere, but I think that Kensi and Sam have a lead. I am going to talk to Eric in a week and see if they have anything."

"That's good, I know Nikita was worried, but he is not saying anything. Have you noticed the weight loss though, he spends hours on the phone and the internet, I assume he's been conducting a search from his end as well, it's a race as to whether the US or Russia will save Callen first." Nate commented.

* * *

><p>Callen started his morning the same way he had for the last six months.<p>

Head first in a bucket of ice cold water.

He coughed and spluttered as the sedative they had forcibly injected him with the night before fled his system with the adrenaline rush.

"You know what you need to tell us Callen... Tell us about your work with the Russians, the agents you have betrayed?"

Callen coughed as raw air flooded into his pain filled lungs, "H... H... Haven't... t... t.. Told... An... Any…. Anyone." he gasped, his teeth chattering with the cold and black spots forming in front of his eyes.

"We know you are a Russian spy. Your neighbors heard you speaking Russian at night and you have a Chinese encrypted laptop with a satellite connection. Just tell us what we want to know and it will be all over."

"Ca...can't...t...tell…."

_"WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING?_" The man behind him shouted.

Callen shook his head, he was protecting no one apart from his family.

"Fammm…." He mumbled before he could stop himself and his head was plunged into the water again.

"Family?" The man asked as he pulled Callen up onto his knees, his chest hurting and coughing wildly.

He was dragged to a chair and put in a cold room. Shivering to the bone he shook as a projector was switched on behind him.

Pictures, of Nate, Nell, Deeks, Nikita and Nadia, Kensi, Granger, Hetty and Eric, all dead were flashed in front of his eyes.

"We found them. Right where you said they would be. You helped kill them, give us the rest of the names."

Callen shook his head wildly from side to side. Vaguely he could hear screaming from somewhere far away. He didn't realize it was him.

"You have no one to protect, now tell us... All those years you were a sleeper agent, who did you burn to the Russians."

Callen fell forward, sobbing on his knees as a door behind him opened.

* * *

><p>"A word Agent." A familiar voice came.<p>

"Think about it Callen." The agent said, leaving the pictures scrolling on a loop and Callen staring at them.

The agent stared angrily at the newcomer as he glanced at him.

"How long have you been interrogating this prisoner." He asked his clipped British accent annoying the other man.

"Six months as you well know Kort. It's common knowledge he's here."

Trent Kort sighed, "I didn't know or I would have been here earlier." He admitted. "What's this one's crime?" he asked.

"He's a spy for Russia, got evidence. Agent Wallace is personally overseeing this one."

"He looked lousy, has he seen a doctor?"

The agent shook his head and grinned, "Nope, but he's on enough meds to cure anything."

Kort took one last look at his broken ex-partner and held in an expletive. "OK, I'm going to check in with the others, I'll see you later." he said and walked off, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he rounded the corner out of the way.

Kort typed in a number and waited as it was answered.

"It's me... I've found him."

* * *

><p>Hetty smiled as she put down the phone and turned to Owen Granger.<p>

"Mr. Kort has found him, I'm sending Ms Blye and Mr. Hanna down to the coordinates Mr. Kort is sending me."

"I want to go as well." Granger said.

Hetty raised an eyebrow, "You are worried for your daughter?" She asked.

Granger shook his head, "Kensi is a trained agent, I am worried about what the CIA have done to Callen and whether or not Sam will be able to keep his head when he sees his partner.

"You are planning on going in without a partner of your own?" Hetty asked.

Granger shook his head, "I have a partner, he's on his way here from the airport with a team to help us extricate Agent Callen. Vance sent down Gibbs and his team. Wallace was rogue, there was no question of Callen being guilty. But after her sister was killed in an accident just weeks after her shooting here, Wallace's sister latched onto the last call they had had together. DOJ Wallace had been complaining about Callen, the size of his file and his escape from the boatshed, she was slighted and her sister felt had Callen not escaped that day she wouldn't have been at the mission to get shot."

Hetty shook her head and sipped her tea, "Get your teams together Owen, bring my boy home."

Granger smiled sadly at the slip, Hetty hadn't realized what she had said. However, it revealed how worried she was about Callen's disappearance.

* * *

><p>Wallace stormed into Callens cell.<p>

"What do you want." Callen sighed, "I have told you everything I have nothing left for you to take."

Wallace laughed, "You have your life."

"I don't even own that now." Callen couldn't look any higher than her shoes. He was surprised how apart from the rooms he had been in, where the floors were bare rock, her shoes seemed unscuffed and polished. He hadn't seen daylight for so long that when he was taken from one room to another his eyes hurt in the dim light of the corridor.

"I hate people like you Callen. You lied to be a part of the NCIS team, you didn't tell them the truth about yourself and they died. It's all on you. You kill agents left, right and center. Do you have any remorse?" she asked.

Callen didn't answer, he couldn't answer. Had he really been responsible for the death of his team, for other agents?

_"DO YOU CARE_!" Wallace shouted as she pushed him over onto his back with her perfectly polished shoe.

She shook her head and looked at the camera in the corner of the room, "Change up tactics, light and sound." She ordered and walked out closing the door as the lights went up to full and a high pitched sound permeated the cell.

Callen closed his eyes and threw his hands over his ears as the screaming noise assaulted his eardrums and the light blinded him.

* * *

><p>Deeks walked into the bedroom as Nell finished up on the X-Box sitting on the bed with her feet up.<p>

Deeks stopped dead as he saw the tears in Nell's eyes.

"You alright Velma?" He asked, concerned for her and their unborn child crossed his features. "Is it the baby?"

Nell shook her head, "No...I talked to Eric."

"Is everything alright?" Deeks' gut clenched with worry.

"They found Callen... He's been tortured, he's alive... But, Marty... They've broken him."


	15. Chapter 15

He was cold and tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept, eaten or rested even. That damn light and noise wouldn't stop. His body shook as the excess adrenaline flushed through his system. Everything was warped. His whole body ached. He didn't care, there was no need. He'd had it all, in the palm of his hand; he'd found his family, his father and sister, found out his name. He had even found the perfect team, but he'd made a mistake. Gotten sloppy and let his guard down.

He'd trusted.

Now he was paying the price.

His whole team had been killed on the orders of the CIA, because he knew too much. Because he wouldn't give up his father to them. Or maybe it was because he didn't know enough. He'd had no idea that by birth, he wasn't American. But someone had found out and now he was a he a traitor? Did he sell out his country? What was his country anyway, was it the US? He thought it was… He laughed aloud, the noise sounding strange, like a cackle with his rattling lungs and cracked lips, it turned into a wheezing cough as he wrapped his arms around his ribs to keep the pain down to a minimum.

He had hoped his team would have rescued him, but they were all dead… He'd asked about Hetty once, but Wallace's reply had been the first step to breaking him.

She had calmly turned to him and smiled. "Who do you think led us to you in the first place? She knew what you were and she did her patriotic duty."

Hetty was alive and Hetty had betrayed him.

Then he had broken, everything he had thought he held dear had been ripped away from him, followed by the pictures of his father, sister and his team all dead… Seeing Sam's family lying, bloody on the floor of their living room, little Kamran's sightless eyes and her hand reaching for her father and mother had broken his heart.

Everyone he had ever cared about was gone.

He had admitted he was a spy; It was a lie, of course, but he wanted the pain to stop, the torture was too much for him. He had begged and pleaded to be allowed to die. Each time Wallace had changed up the torture they were inflicting on him. But not once after he had admitted to being a spy, had they asked him for information.

Wallace had had enough, she knew they were on to her. Her people had reported CIA agents and others in the area. Kort hadn't been on her list of people who were on her team, him showing up at the bunker had caused her to move up the timetable.

Callen was broken, but still, sometimes he fought back.

She needed her revenge on her sister. Callen had made her seem incompetent, and her own investigations had led to the fact that Callen's background was not as white as her bosses, and the bosses at NCIS had led them to believe, they knew about him and they had let him get away with murder more than once.

After Kort's appearance, she sent the junior agents off, leaving a skeleton crew behind.

It was time to deal with the loose end... To finish off Callen.

* * *

><p>Wallace dimmed the lights and the sounds cut off as she entered the room.<p>

Knowing that after the sounds stopped there was more pain, Callen skittered across the room and curled up in a corner protecting himself.

Within moments cold water was thrown over him again.

He screamed, not able to help himself.

Wallace smiled, "You smell Callen…" She snarled, watching as the water dripped off his scraggly hair and beard, noting the bones showing through on his ribs where his shirt was torn.

He tried to focus, not let her in, but he was so tired.

"Wha... Want…?" He mumbled.

Wallace laughed, "Names. I need names, I know you knew Arkady Kolcheck and his daughter Ana. He's been arrested and sent to Guantanamo. But Ana is on the run, so… who would she stay with?"

"Arkady doesn't... No... Who?" Callen asked, confused, as far as he knew Arkady didn't have a child. He had had a friend called Ana, growing up, but Arkady? Arkady wasn't a trait… Oh, well, maybe he was; but he wasn't going to get anyone else hurt.

"You will tell me more, Comrade. Tell me about your country and secrets. I know you have ties with the FSB. You will tell me what I want to know." Wallace slapped him around the face smiling as his lip split and blood ran down his face.

Callen shook his head in denial, he wasn't with the FSB was he? He couldn't remember anymore. Was he American? Was he Russian? Was he Romanian? Nothing made sense anymore.

"You are getting useless to us Callen… maybe it's time we got rid of you."

Callen smiled, finally, he wanted to die, to be with his family.

"Thank you." He croaked out and closed his eyes.

She took the safety off her gun and aimed it at his head, she felt regret that he hadn't suffered more, but she could hear a commotion outside, so she figured that maybe it was time to finish it and disappear.

She widened her stance and took aim at the back of Callen's bowed head.

* * *

><p>The door smashed open with a bang and then there was gunfire, the sound causing Callen to collapse forward covering his ears again. Wallace had lied, the sounds and the light were starting again.<p>

_"NCIS FREEZE!"_ Sam yelled as he pointed his gun at Wallace, his eyes flicking to whoever was whimpering in a ball on the floor.

"NO!" Wallace's finger tightened on the trigger and her whole body jolted as Sam's bullet shot through her head.

"Clear!" Sam yelled as Kensi and Granger followed up behind them.

"Have you found him?" Kensi asked.

Sam shook his head, "We have someone here." He said as he walked towards the thin man cowering in the corner.

He put his hand on Callen's shoulder and Callen screamed, not focusing he scrambled further away from the people who were going to hurt him.

"Christ... It's G!" Sam exclaimed. "Kensi, find him a blanket." He ordered as he moved closer to his partner and friend.

G scrabbled up to the wall and tried clawing at it to get away from the large man looming over him.

"G...G… It's me, it's Sam… You're ok."

"_Nooooo_…. No more… I confessed... Kill me... Just stop!" Callen screamed harshly, his words only broken by hacking coughs.

"G…" Sam lowered his voice and crouched down to his terrified partner in the corner. "G, it's over, it's Sam. You're safe, we are taking you home."

Callen shook his head and moved away from them, "You're lying…." He burst into manic laughter, "You think I am stupid? You're dead Sam, everyone's dead!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sam paced the corridor outside the room that G was currently being treated in. Sam was emotionally shattered, he had found his friend, his brother, but he had never thought he would see him like that.

Callen had fought him tooth and nail. Biting, clawing at him screaming incoherently until Granger had walked in with a syringe from the paramedics and had injected him in the neck with a fast acting sedative. Callen had collapsed in Sam's arms and Sam had been shocked at just how light his partner was.

Now they were treating his injuries.

Twice Callen had woken, screaming, as hands touched him and held him down. He fought with what little strength he had until, exhausted, he collapsed as the hands, put restraining cuffs around him and pinned him down; Another injection and he was out of it again.

Sam didn't bother to hide the tears that were coursing down his face as he looked through the window to the isolation room as Callen fought, screaming, against the doctors who were helping him.

"I should be in there with him. They said he was shot up with a cocktail of drugs including LSD, he's fighting the doctors that are trying to help him." Sam said, looking down at Hetty who had just joined him.

"He has pneumonia, on top of everything else Wallace and her men did to him. They want to keep infection to a minimum."

"Hetty, he's terrified. God knows what they have done to him, he was convinced I was dead. Have you contacted his family yet?"

"I have not, Mr. Beale has tried to get in contact with Ms. Jones, but she hasn't appeared at the rendezvous point yet. He's visiting every ten minutes and will contact me when he hears from her."

"Callen needs them here. Damn… If I hadn't shot Wallace we would have known what she did to him."

"We do know." Hetty said grimly. "Owen found tapes."

Sam looked at her, shock etched on his features. "She taped it?"

"She had to. She was telling the others that this was a sanctioned black op. Those we have found and questioned had no idea that this was not sanctioned, we have a few… those who heard him talking in Russian and swearing at her, who are convinced he really is a traitor. Agent Kort is working with the CIA to make sure that there will be no recriminations to this." Hetty looked so serious that Sam worried about what would happen to Callen.

"I'm not leaving him." Sam said not taking his eyes off his sedated partner. "Eric had better get hold of Nell soon; G's gonna need Nate."

Hetty nodded grimly, "I agree."

* * *

><p>Kensi and Granger paced ops as Eric tried once again to contact Nell.<p>

"What's the holdup Beale?" Granger asked.

"After Callen went missing and we were told they were in danger I told Nell on Hetty's orders to go dark. She only comes on once in awhile. I told her that we had found Callen and then all communication cut off. I haven't been able to talk to her since."

"Well, keep trying, they've got to show up somewhere."

* * *

><p>Nell sat up and rubbed her eyes, she smiled over at Deeks sleeping peacefully beside her.<p>

They had been moving from Motel to Motel, slowly making their way back from the other side of the country to Los Angeles. Nikita, Nate and Nadia were in the room next door, the adjoining door between rooms had been kept unlock just in case.

Thanks to Nell's foresight and planning no one had picked up on them yet. Nikita had been making calls, he was distraught when he had found out what his son had been taken by the CIA, however every contact he had, had not been able to find him.

Nikita spent most of each day online talking to different contacts trying to find his boy. Nadia had come out of her shell and her English was improving by leaps and bounds. Her work with Nate had been brilliant and she thrived, when Nate had suggested that instead of flying back, and giving Nadia flashbacks to her flight out of Afghanistan, that they drive across country back both Nell and Deeks jumped at the idea. Neither knew if it was safe for them to resurface yet and Nadia would get to see more of her new country.

Deeks moved at her movement, his hand snaking down to rest over the light swell of her stomach. "You ok babe?" he asked a flicker of concern showing on his face as he looked down at her abdomen as he worried about their child.

She smiled and kissed him gently, "I'm fine, I need to try and get a hold of Eric. We need to know how Callen is. Nikita is going out of his mind with worry. He's hiding it well but Nate is concerned about him."

Deeks stretched and sat up, "Have you told him that we are heading back because they've found Callen?" he asked.

"No, not until I know it's safe for us to see him. I don't want to get his hopes up, especially if something is wrong." She stood up, pulling a robe over her and went to the XBox they had brought with them and hooked it up.

She had been wandering the enchanted forest for about five minutes when a familiar blue elf appeared.

"My lady!" He greeted her with a wave.

"My lord, how is the news from the kingdom?" she asked.

"Our missing knight has been returned, he is with the healers, but his mind has been injured and his body weak."

In ops Granger rolled his eyes reading what Eric was writing but he continued.

"The evil witch has been defeated, however, there is not peace in the land yet."

"I am heading back to the castle with my band of men. I hope peace is restored by the time we get there. We are in the land where the dragons have mighty horns and are travelling by caravan. I will meet you here in three moons to catch up on the kingdom. Farewell my lord." Nell wrote.

"Farewell my lady pixie." Eric replied and logged off.

* * *

><p>"Lady Pixie?" Kensi asked with a slight grin.<p>

Eric shrugged, "We had an hour to set the accounts up before she left, plus temporary identities; so yeah, Lady Pixie, it works though. So from what I can get they are heading back to Los Angeles and are in Texas, I'll be talking to her again in three days. They are travelling by road and not by plane."

"Why wouldn't they travel by plane?" Kensi wondered.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know. I guess maybe because Nell is pregnant."

Kensi looked surprised, "Nell is pregnant?"

Eric nodded, "She mentioned it a few months ago, I thought I told you?"

Kensi looked sad for a moment, "No. No you didn't. So she and Deeks are happy?" she asked.

Eric nodded. "From what I can tell, yeah."

Kensi smiled sadly and nodded, "Thanks Eric."

As she walked out of Ops Granger caught up with her. "You ok baby girl?" He asked quietly guiding her down the corridor.

Kensi nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I am. I made a mistake with Deeks, but we are good now and he's happy. I just wish…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"You wish?" Granger pushed his daughter.

"I wish I could have that, sometime… Maybe one day."

Granger smiled, "One day you will."

Kensi gave Granger a quick hug and stepped back, "So do you want me to go and tell Hetty?" She asked all business again.

"Give me five minutes, I have to make a call and I'll come with you." He said and walked towards Hetty's office.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting outside Callen's room. He had refused to move, not sure if the danger to his partner had fully passed. Granted, Wallace was dead, but if she had accomplices, if Callen was still in danger he wasn't going to leave his partner unprotected again.<p>

"Any word?" He asked as Hetty walked up.

She nodded, "They are on their way back, travelling across country by road I believe."

"By road! G needs his family here now!" Sam snapped.

"Mr. Hanna, we still don't know if it is safe for his father and sister to emerge yet." Hetty admonished him, "I am awaiting word from Agent Kort from the CIA as to Mr Reznikov's status. It would not do Mr. Callen any good if his father were to emerge only to be sent to Guantanamo now would it?"

"At least with Deeks and Nell there they are safe, so it's less for G to worry about." Sam sighed as he realized Hetty was right.

Hetty nodded somberly. "I worry about Mr. Deeks right now, with all he is dealing with."

"Deeks? He's got Nell with him, they'll be fine."

"You do know that not only has Mr. Deeks got the group to deal with, Miss Jones is expecting a child, he has that worry as well."

Sam shook his head in wonder, "Well, what d'ya know!" He exclaimed with a smile, "A mini smarty Marty."

Hetty laughed, the mood lightened for a moment. "It is good to see that they have continued with their life while this has been going on." She admitted.

Sam agreed with her, along with a small prayer that for the rest of the team, life would soon return to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Granger had smiled as he and Kensi had left for the hospital.

Although Gibbs and his team had been pulled off the rescue assignment Gibbs had asked to be kept informed on how Callen was fairing. Granger was concerned about what he was hearing from the hospital so he had called Gibbs back remembering on how close the two were, if Callen would listen to anyone it would be him.

It took 2 days for Gibbs to arrange things and arrive in Los Angeles.

Walking down the hall in the hospital, he saw Sam standing outside a door while a commotion came from inside the room.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Sam.

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea, G won't talk to me or let me in the room. He's got a hospital therapist with him right now…" Sam stopped as the sound of something heavy thudded against the door.

Gibbs shook his head and moved past Sam to open the door.

"Out." Gibbs said to the therapist who stood in just behind the door, dripping wet where Callen had thrown a jug of water at him.

"Who are you?" The Therapist asked.

"Family. Now, _OUT._" Gibbs ordered flashing his badge for emphasis.

Shaking his head in disbelief the man turned to leave, "Hope you have better luck than I did."

Gibbs waited as the man left, noting that at no time had Callen looked up at either of them.

As the door shut, he pulled up a chair and sat near the bed.

"So, you giving them a hard time?" Gibbs said quietly.

Callen shook his head, but didn't look at Gibbs. "I don't deserve it." He said softly, he laughed sourly and shook slightly, "I've gone mad Jethro, I'm seeing dead people, they stare at me."

Gibbs' brow furrowed in worry.

"Talk to me G." He sat back and waited as Callen shook and wrapped his arms around himself.

Callen shook his head, he couldn't talk. He had already talked too much, what if this was another ploy of Wallace's. Make him think he was safe and get his oldest friend in to turn him. Gibbs spoke Russian, hell they met on a mission to Russia. Had Gibbs been the one to tell Wallace he thought the younger man was a double agent?

Callen's head snapped up so fast in shock that Gibbs swore he heard his neck crack.

"You're working with her, aren't you?" He snapped getting up and moving away to the far side of the room. "You think I'm a spy too?"

Gibbs just watched as Callen started to pace the room.

"Did Vance send you? Are they charging me with their deaths?" He looked at the glass where Sam was standing. "They blame me!" He laughed insanely waving his hand in Sam's direction. "He blames me… I had them all killed." Callen sank down the wall and dropped his head into his hands, it wasn't until Gibbs noticed his shoulders shaking, he realized his friend was crying.

"I was so close." Callen mumbled, "I nearly had it…"

Gibbs moved giving Sam a signal to enter quietly.

"I'm here for you Callen, just to help you." Gibbs placed his arm around Callen's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Wallace is dead, she wasn't working for the CIA, she manipulated them and lied."

Callen shook his head, "I saw the pictures, I saw their faces, Sam, Michelle, Kamran, Kensi, Deeks, Nell, Eric, Dad... Nadia… All dead… All my fault… I didn't know! God, Jethro, I didn't know, I should have known!"

"What should you have known G?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm a double agent, I'm the mole NCIS has been looking for, but I didn't know!"

Gibbs looked up at Sam in shock, "What Mole?" He mouthed.

Sam shrugged and shook his head, he had no idea.

"You're a double agent?" Gibbs asked.

Callen nodded, "I was born one. I didn't know."

"How can you be a double agent and not know?" Gibbs asked calmly as Callen, still staring at the floor started to wring his hands.

"I am a double agent, I can't deny it… I know I am.. I killed them…" Callen started repeating this over and over.

Gibbs lightly tapped him on the back of the head. "Focus G."

"Grisha… My name is Grisha." he said, "My father told me."

Gibbs smiled, it was about time Callen knew his name.

"Grisha, Sam isn't dead, neither are anyone else. Except for Wallace, Sam shot her as she tried to shoot you."

Callen shook his head, "Not true… Lies…"

Gibbs pulled back so he had his hands on Callen's shoulders, "Look at me G." He ordered.

Slowly Callen raised his eyes, for a moment he shot a panicked look in Sam's direction, then he locked his eyes on Gibbs' deep blue eyes.

"Wallace lied to you. Her sister was the lady from the Department of Justice. She died a few months after she was shot, in an accident. She had talked about you and Wallace blamed it on you."

Callen shook his head, "She was CIA, she showed me proof… I was raised by sleeper agents. Jason… he was…" He stopped and shook his head, Jason had been a sore spot in his life, a pivotal moment. His death had sent Callen down a dark path where he had ended up needing the guiding hand of Hetty to save him.

Sam moved to kneel beside the two men. "G, I'm not dead. None of us are. Kam, 'Chelle, Aiden, they are all fine."

Sam reached out to touch him and Callen cowered from his touch. Undeterred Sam touched his cheek.

"See, I'm warm, I'm alive. Check my pulse." He held his wrist out, and with a shaking hand Callen reached for his wrist.

"Sam?" Finally, slowly he looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam smiled his dimples making him look younger than he was, "Yeah G. You're safe."

Callen dropped his eyes and gave a shuddering breath.

"I broke Sam, I gave them up… I killed them. Wallace may have lied about you, but I knew where Nell and Deeks were taking my family. I told her… I know they are dead." He had such certainty in his voice and Sam longed to be able to contradict them, but he hadn't heard from any of them in two weeks and had no idea if they were alive or dead.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Nell had been for a checkup, thrilled to know that their child was growing healthily, and assuring the doctor that they were on their way to their family in Los Angeles where they planned for the child to be born.<p>

Both were smiling as they walked into the diner where Nikita, Nadia and Nate were waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Deeks grinned, "We have news." He announced as he helped Nell sit in the booth next to him.

"You're having twins?" Nadia asked.

Deeks laughed, "No… Thank God, still just the one, but he's going to be fine."

"A boy!" Nikita clapped, "Congratulations."

"Yes a boy." Nell affirmed, "He's coming along fine, I have news for you as well." she said, dropping her voice lower and then stopping for a moment as the waitress brought Deeks a coffee and he ordered a tea for Nell and food for them both.

After it arrived Nell continued, "I talked to Hetty by phone today. G is awake, he's talking to the doctors, but still nothing to Sam or Hetty. She's heard from Kort. All charges that Wallace said had been filed have been wiped. You are free to remain in the US Nikita, as is Nadia. Wallace lied, your pardon was never in doubt."

Nikita nodded slowly, he'd been angry at first when Nell had told him that his son was in hospital. However, Nate had talked to him and explained that until it was safe for them to go back to Los Angeles they couldn't do anything for Callen and to trust that Sam and Hetty would have his back. Nikita trusted the team that was protecting him and his daughter so he allowed them to do so. Nell had been getting in contact every other day, but today had been the first day that Hetty and Nell had talked by phone.

"Is he well?" Nikita asked, his voice worried.

"Physically, he is healing well, his wounds are responding to treatment. He has put weight on and is eating food now, but apart from talking to his doctors he hasn't talked to any of the team."

"I'll liaise with his doctors and see if I can help." Nate offered and Nell nodded in agreement.

"Hetty asked if you would." Nell sighed as she ran her hand over her stomach as she felt her child move. She smiled softly to herself, it wouldn't be long before Deeks would be able to feel his son move too.

Nikita watched her and smiled, "My Clara had that look when she was carrying Grisha, your child just moved did he not?"

Nell nodded, "It's kinda like having gas right now, but I know it's him."

Deeks wrapped his arm around her. "He's going to be as smart as his mother."

"When do we get to see Grisha?" Nadia asked as she cut up her pancakes.

"Another few days," Nate said as he looked down at his tablet with a road map on it. "I've called ahead and used my credit card to book us two more motel stops and then we'll be in Los Angeles by Tuesday."

Nikita nodded, "That will be good, I need to see him." He stared into his coffee mug, he still wasn't sure what had happened to his son, Nell wouldn't tell him. Either that or she didn't know, just that he had been hurt and that he was receiving treatment. He needed to see for himself that his son was safe. He needed to make up to his son for all the years he had missed, all the times he hadn't been there when he needed him.

"It's not your fault Nikita." Nate said as he looked up from his tablet. "Grisha is a trained agent, I'm sure he's not too bad. This was done to him by a someone who obviously should have been stopped before it got this far. She's been dealt with as far as I know. Callen has Sam, Kensi and Granger there to back him up. I wouldn't be surprised if Granger hasn't called Gibbs in either."

"Who is this Gibbs?" Nikita asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team at NCIS out of Washington D.C. He's a close friend of Callen's and in some respects a father figure for him. They met when he was a new agent in the CIA. He was partnered on a case with Agent Gibbs while he was a Marine." Nate told him.

For Nikita it hurt, but also in some strange way comforted him that his son had managed, for himself, to find surrogate parental figures.

"This Gibbs, he and my Grisha are close?" Nikita asked.

"Callen trusts him. A few times he's had to deal with things and he couldn't or wouldn't talk to me or Sam, I have overheard him on the phone talking to Gibbs about what's been bothering him. So, yeah, I would say that they were close." Nate replied.

* * *

><p>It had taken an hour before Callen had started to look Sam in the eye, he knew he was alive now. He couldn't get the images of his partner's dead wife and child out of his head. Callen wouldn't talk to Sam about what they had done. Sam had spent the whole hour filling him in on what he knew about what had happened while he had been missing. Callen hadn't asked about his family, which had worried Sam and every time he had tried to bring up that they had been moved with Deeks, Nell and Nate as protection Callen had stopped listening and he had zoned out. This last time it had taken a whole ten minutes until Jethro's quiet urging had snapped him out of it. Sam took this as his cue and got up to leave, telling Jethro he'd been back soon. He needed to call Hetty and tell her about Callen's progress and what he had managed to learn from his partner. Also, he hoped that she would have some news about Callen's family, something concrete that he could share with his partner and he hoped that it wouldn't be bad news.<p>

Gibbs had pulled the pillow and the blanket off of Callen's bed and had wrapped it around the younger man on the floor in the corner where Callen felt more comfortable. He hated the bed, it was too soft, he had gotten used to sleeping on the bare floor.

The nurses had come in and checked him out. A doctor coming in about half an hour later and deciding that visiting hours for Gibbs would be unlimited as his visits had led to a huge improvement in his patient.

Callen, for his part, was thinking back to his first case with Gibbs in Moscow, when it had gone south and he had been injured, causing the older man to nurse him back to health and the subsequent fever meaning that the older man had learned more about Callen's past than anyone else would ever know, save for the man himself.

Then, as now, Gibbs sat not moving his arm around Callen as he dozed, gently shushing the nightmares away, much has he had done with his own daughter before she had died. For the first time in six months, Callen slept soundly, feeling safe and protected.


	18. Chapter 18

Callen woke, feeling more rested than he could remember. It took a moment, but he remembered that Gibbs had come for him.

"Jethro…" Callen croaked, his throat dry.

"Here." Gibbs held a straw to Callen's lips and waited as Callen took a few small sips.

"Why is my throat so dry?" Callen asked.

"Doc said your painkillers will do that to you." Gibbs replied, "How are you feeling this morning."

"Rested, did they give me something?" Callen looked up, there was no new IV line.

"Nope, you cried yourself to sleep last night." Gibbs told him matter of factly.

Callen looked embarrassed.

"Don't." Gibbs told him, "Remember Sarajevo, you did the same thing to me when I broke, I'm just returning the favor, it's what family does."

Callen gave a weak smile and Gibbs returned it. "I had a great dream," He said, confiding to his friend, "I dreamt Sam was alive and that no one had died." He lay back with a sigh, his head sinking into the pillow of the bed that two orderlies had placed him in at the middle of the night.

"It wasn't a dream." Gibbs informed him, "They are all alright, I heard from Sam while you were asleep, your family is on their way to Los Angeles. They are driving through because Nell is pregnant. Only Wallace has died. Sam shot her as she was about to kill you. Everything she told you was a lie. You are not a double agent. She brainwashed you Grisha."

Callen's head snapped up, "How do you know my name?" He asked in surprise.

"You told me yesterday." Gibbs reminded him, "So, tell me about your family."

Callen smiled. "I found my father through Kensi's assignment. He was duped by the CIA…" Callen continued to tell Gibbs about how he had first met his father; and then his sister.

Gibbs relaxed and listened pleased that Callen was finally opening up, talking and not trying to second guess himself.

He hoped that Callen would continue to heal like this until his family arrived.

* * *

><p>Nell was exhausted as they finally pulled into the parking lot at the hospital.<p>

Deeks looked over at her concerned. "Are you ok babe?" He asked.

Nell smiled, "I think so, just got some lower back pain, maybe it's from driving all that way."

Nikita climbed out of the car and stretched his legs, "I feel free again, but I think I need to wash up a bit and use the facilities before I see my boy."

Nate nodded in agreement. "We have been travelling a long way. Lets all freshen up and grab something to eat before we go and see Callen." Nate put his hand on Nadia's shoulder as the teenager looked crestfallen. "If we do it that way, then we won't have to leave him so early. He'll need to see that you are all ok, turning up dishevelled or tired won't help him."

Nikita nodded in understanding, "Come along Nadia, maybe we can find something to cheer your brother up, hospital stays can be very boring."

Nadia smiled and pulling the well worn jumper, that Callen had given her before he had gone missing over her head, she followed Nate and her father inside as Nell got her bag from the car.

Nell winced as she stood up, her hand going to her lower back.

Deeks walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, being careful of her now swollen stomach. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Nell blinked a bit, "I don't know. I think we should swing by the ER before we go and see Callen." She admitted as a pain rippled through her lower back.

Deeks blanched as he looked over at her, not noticing Kensi and Hetty pulling up in the parking lot. "Is it the baby?" He asked, worried for them both.

"I don't know. I should have found an obstetrician that we could have called for advice." Nell said quietly blinking back her tears. They had been through so much and the last thing she wanted was to get so close to home and lose the child that she loved with all her heart now.

"Nell! Deeks!" Kensi's voice came from behind them as she and Hetty walked over to them, "Where are the others?"

Nell turned, looking pale, opened her mouth to reply and then collapsed into Deeks' arms.

"Nell?!" Deeks gasped, worried as he gently lowered her to the ground.

Kensi and Hetty hurried over to help.

"I'll get help." Kensi said, her eyes skimming quickly over Nell's bump.

"Nell…" Deeks gently stroked her face hoping to get a response from her.

* * *

><p>Hetty got her phone out quickly, putting a call into Sam to let them know what was delaying them as Kensi came out with a nurse and an orderly with a gurney.<p>

They got Nell lifted onto the gurney and secured.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as they wheeled her into the hospital.

"She just collapsed, we've been travelling a lot and she's five months pregnant. Is the baby going to be ok?" Deeks asked, the worry evident on his face.

The nurse smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kensi and Hetty followed them in. Deeks sat on a chair outside in the waiting room as the doctors worked on Nell. He dropped his head in his hands.

"I can't lose her." He breathed as Kensi sat down next to him.

Kensi rubbed her hand comfortingly down his back, "I'm sure she'll be ok."

"Kenz, she looked…" Deeks choked back a sob, "She looked like she was dead. If they die… I can't live without them, she's my world."

Kensi smiled sadly, there was no doubt about it. Both her and Hetty could see the devastation on the detective's face, he loved Nell completely.

"This was supposed to be the happy ending, we get Nadia and Nikita back to Callen and they become a family." Deeks chuckled sadly as he reached into his pocket. "I was going to take Nell to her favorite spot in Griffith Park, to celebrate being back in Los Angeles, I was going to ask her to marry me." His hand closed around the small ring box he had brought while they were driving back, knowing that it contained a small silver ring with a turquoise stone that Nell had declared was perfect during one of their rest stops.

He took it out and opened it reverently, "She has to be ok." He sighed, staring at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Kensi said as she looked at the ring.

"I know it's not a diamond, or gold, but…"

"It's perfect, I don't think Nell is a diamond or gold girl."

Deeks smiled, "She said she hadn't seen anything more perfect than this ring in her whole life. When she looked at it her face lit up and she took my breath away." He turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "Nell does that to me every day. She takes my breath away until I need her to survive. She's my everything, her and our son."

Kensi smiled, "I'm sure she will be fine."

A doctor walked out and looked around the room, "Family of Nell Jones?" He asked.

Deeks got up and all but ran to him, "I'm her partner, how is she?"

The doctor shook his hand, "Dr. Phillips. OBGYN."

"How is she?" Deeks asked again.

He smiled, "She's fine, her blood pressure dropped, we think because of her anemia she just fainted. The baby is fine, he seems to be a good healthy size. I'm recommending Ms Jones take some folic acid and some Iron tablets to boost her immune system. Can you tell me when she last saw her OB GYN, there's nothing here on her paperwork?"

Deeks looked embarrassed, "We don't have one, we've been working away and moving a lot, we only got home just now. We are visiting a friend here first."

"Well, I am willing to be your OB GYN." He said, "Take my card and call my receptionist for an appointment as soon as you are settled. We'll set you up with a birth plan." Dr. Phillips smiled as he turned to go. "Ms Jones will be free to leave as soon as her medications arrive, and make sure she takes it easy." He ordered.

Deeks grinned and shook the doctor's hand again and bolted for where Nell was resting.

Nell smiled as Deeks walked in with Kensi and Hetty just behind him.

"Hey honey," she reached out her hand and took his as he moved closer to her. "He's ok." She reassured him.

"I know I talked with the doctor, he gave me is card and offered to be your doctor for the rest of the pregnancy." Deeks leaned forward and kissed her gently, "You scared me so much babe."

"I'm fine Marty, it's just a little low Iron. We are fine… Look." She handed him a sonogram picture that the doctor had, had taken, "Ollie is going to be fine."

"Ollie?" Hetty asked.

Nell jumped not realizing that Hetty and Kensi were in the room. "Hetty! Kensi." She smiled and held out her arms as her mentor and friend walked over and hugged her.

"I have missed you Miss Jones." Hetty admitted with a smile, "So who is Ollie?"

Deeks laid his hand proudly on Nell's bump.

"Oliver Deeks, our son." He grinned from ear to ear and Nell placed her hand protectively on his.

"We still have four months to go, so if we can come home Hetty, I think it's time we settled down and stopped moving." Nell said.

"Welcome home." Hetty said.


End file.
